


Algunas Cosas No Deberían Ser Una Obligación

by Analif



Series: En Donde Tony Stark Se Construye Algunos Amigos (Pero Su Familia Fue Asignada Por Nick Fury) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analif/pseuds/Analif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve se toma cosas como la responsabilidad personal y el respeto muy en serio. Tony tiene personal a quien le paga por hacer ese tipo de cosas, y bueno, de todas formas está seguro de que morirá a causa de una enfermedad exótica en su taller, porque Dummy tiene un concepto muy particular sobre lo que está lo suficientemente “limpio” para colocarlo sobre una herida abierta. El resto de los Vengadores lo toma con valor personal, excepto por Clint, que simplemente disfruta ser un idiota. </p><p>Y algunas cosas no deberían ser una obligación.</p><p>Traducción Autorizada</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



—Había un corazón de manzana tirado en medio del pasillo.

Tony Stark levantó la vista de su último diagrama, su rostro iluminado por el brillo de la proyección holográfica. Steve Rogers le miraba desde el otro lado con expresión atenta.

—Bieeeeen, —dijo Tony, alargando la palabra por tanto como fuera necesario para permitirle procesar la información.

Steve le miró y Tony se preguntó qué rayos se suponía que estaba pasando. Steve tenía esa forma de mirarle como esperando _algo_ , algo que Tony sabía muy bien no podía darle. —¿Lo levantaste? —preguntó al fin.

Steve frunció levemente el ceño. —Por supuesto, —dijo, y sonaba un poco ofendido—. Pero la pregunta, Tony, es por qué estaba en el suelo en primer lugar.

Tony abrió la boca para responder. Luego la cerró. —Yo no lo dejé ahí. Yo no... —Hizo un gesto con una mano, buscando las palabras correctas al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer uno de sus diagramas—. Yo no como.

Steve frunció aún más el ceño. —Necesitas comer.

—Sí, iré a hacer eso. Justo ahora. En serio, es buena idea, me alegra que lo señalaras, Cap, voy a ir justo ahora a hacerlo, ¿terminamos? —Sabía que su voz sonaba llena de esperanza, porque un Steve Rogers preocupado le ponía muy nervioso.

—No, —Steve ladeó la cabeza—. Había un corazón de manzana tirado a medio pasillo, Tony. En el suelo. Alguien en esta casa solo... tiró un corazón de manzana en medio del pasillo y se alejó caminando de ahí. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo como eso?

Había una pregunta capciosa en alguna parte de todo eso y Tony no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejarlo.

—¿Porque no se dio cuenta? —dijo al final—. Steve, ¿estamos haciendo algo aquí? Porque no estoy seguro de qué es lo que pasa, porque esto se siente como _algo_ , pero no estoy seguro de cómo podría entender ese algo teniendo solo un corazón de manzana abandonado como pista.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó Steve.

—No mucho, no. Primero que nada, yo no lo vi, y en segunda, si lo hubiera visto probablemente aún así no lo hubiera visto, porque no presto atención a, ya sabes, cosas como esa —Tony frunció el ceño mirando su holograma—. Es un corazón de manzana, Steve, no es gran cosa —Tony señaló su diseño—. Jarvis, elimina los transmisores de energía y déjame verlo sin todos los cables.

—Si es gran cosa —dijo Steve, levantando la voz sobre la respuesta del AI—. Lo siento, Jarvis —agregó, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás—. Esto se está saliendo de control, Tony. Había una toalla húmeda bajo la mesita de centro en la sala esta mañana, además de sobras de comida y un sombrero lleno de lo que parecía ser salsa. Una taza de café con moho en el baño y seis más en los estantes de la cocina. Cada par de zapatos que todos han usado en los últimos tres días estaban amontonados junto a la entrada del elevador principal. Como veinte plumas tiradas en el suelo de la cocina…

—Ese pude haber sido yo —dijo Tony con rapidez, las palabras amortiguadas por su taza de café. A juzgar por la mirada de decepción que Steve le apuntó, maldito Oído Mejorado de Súper Soldado, igualmente le escuchó. Maldito suero.

—Por qué.

No era una pregunta, pero Tony la respondió de todas formas. —¿Porque estaba apurado y necesitaba una pluma que sirviera y una vez que la encontré, me olvidé de las demás? —dijo, su voz aumentando un ‘ups’ al final—. Fue solo una esquina de la cocina, había un espacio suficiente que no estaba cubierto de plumas tiradas.

—Ni siquiera debería haber una porción del suelo cubierto de plumas tiradas, —explicó Steve con palabras lentas y amables, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño y temperamental. Tony lo hubiera resentido más si no sintiera que era más o menos apropiado.

—Todo está bien, el equipo de limpieza estará aquí hoy, —dijo Tony, y su café estaba frío. Haciendo una mueca puso la taza sobre un montón de carpetas que se movieron de forma peligrosa ante el nuevo peso. Steve le miraba, y Tony hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué?

Inclinándose, Steve recogió la taza y las otras cuatro que estaban ahí también. —Esto no está bien —dijo, y su voz sonaba tan STEVE en ese momento, tan firme y preocupada y correcta que a Tony le dolió—. No estoy diciendo que espero que hagamos la limpieza pesada, Tony, pero cuando contratas a personas para que se hagan cargo de _todo_ , entonces no hay sentido de responsabilidad personal.

—Si, me gusta eso. En eso soy muy malo, en responsabilidad personal. —Era malo en todo tipo de responsabilidades, pero odiaba recordarlo. Steve ponía esa mirada infeliz y cansada que Tony no sabía cómo manejar. La mayoría del tiempo le aventaba algo más roto que sí mismo y huía, o simplemente se ofrecía a comprarle los Dodgers otra vez. Ninguna de esas tácticas funcionaba, pero Tony ya no tenía más ideas.

Respiró profundo y simplemente se tiró a los lobos. —Steve, estamos fuera salvando el mundo la mayoría del tiempo y cuando no, tenemos trabajo que hacer, trabajo importante. Yo estoy… —Bajó la mirada a su proyecto actual y por Dios que lo estaba viendo, ni siquiera podía recordar qué es lo que había construido. Había parecido algo muy, muy importante mientras lo hacía, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de qué era ese montón de cables y metal y, uh, ¿eso era material radioactivo?

Probablemente debería averiguarlo. Antes de que construyera otra bomba por accidente. U otro ser de Inteligencia Artificial. Un AI causaría más problemas, pero Coulson armaba mucho alboroto ante aparatos explosivos improvisados. El tipo caminaba por todos lados mascullando sobre daños colaterales todo el tiempo, y Tony ya se estaba cansando de ser amenazado con armas de electrochoque sin alguna buena razón.

—Estamos ocupados. Es normal que las cosas se vuelvan algo desorganizadas. —Sacó los planos y se puso a estudiarlos—. ¡Oye, es una tostadora!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Steve.

—Nada, no importa, no hay problema, por qué rayos creí que necesitábamos isótopos de plutonio en una tostadora, en serio, incluso siendo yo, eso ya es demasiado, es mucho más sutil y estable colocar un pulso de electrones y el resultado sería el mismo y a nadie le gustan las tostadas radioactivas —Levantó su desarmador y señaló a Steve con él—. A nadie.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Steve, y sus ojos le miraron con calidez y diversión por un segundo, y entonces lo que Tony había dicho por fin fue procesado—. Espera, ¿dijiste plutonio?

—No te preocupes por eso, en serio, lo tengo bajo control. —La cubierta del tostador hizo un ‘bip’ muy ruidoso y sonando molesto—. Oh, vamos, ¿en serio? Jarvis, ¿instalé un programa de inteligencia artificial en la tostadora?

—Eso suena como algo que usted haría, Señor —respondió Jarvis, tan gracioso como siempre—. En algún momento espero verle caminar por el laboratorio riendo como loco, gritando “¡Está vivo!”, pero bueno, usted normalmente espera tener una audiencia física para sus más apasionados momentos de drama.

—Jarvis, ¿quieres irte a vivir en la linda tostadora? Porque parece un castigo apropiado ahora que te has vuelto inexplicablemente grosero, —le dijo Tony, sonriendo como el tipo loco que era—. No puedo discernir de donde vienen estos defectos de personalidad que tienes.

—Parafraseando un psicólogo relevante, he aprendido observándole a usted. ¿Preferiría remover ese panel de forma que no resultara en una explosión y una posible pérdida de extremidades? —dijo Jarvis mientras Tony aflojaba los tornillos.

—Grosero, grosero, grosero —dijo Tony—. Oye, tostadora, ¿estás viva? ¿Qué tan lejos llegué en el proceso de instalación? —Le dio un empujoncito experimental y el aparato le chirrió—. Fantástico. Bien. Tengo una tostadora consciente, ¿eso es algo, no? Quiero decir, claro, el edificio Baxter tuvo un portal a una zona negativa y todo eso, pero yo conseguí una tostadora amargada. Con la suerte que tengo seguro es alérgica al pan con pasas o a algo así y terminaremos luchando contra ella con cuchillos para mantequilla y una caja de Pop Tarts rancias.

Levantó la mirada y vio que Steve tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y sus hombros estaban vibrando. Lo que podría ser de risa, o por lágrimas, o quizá por un ataque de nervios que se acercaba, era muy difícil diferenciarlo a veces. Todo parecía lo mismo hasta que comenzaban los gritos. Decidiendo probar su suerte aún más, Tony bajó sus herramientas con cuidado, ignorando cuando la tostadora parecía alejarse lentamente del desarmador.

Uh, le había puesto ruedas. ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios le habría…? Oh. Si. Entrega a domicilio.

Necesitaba dejar de hacer ingeniería cuando no había dormido lo suficiente.

—Si, es cierto —dijo Steve, levantando la cabeza al fin y sip, Tony estaba haciendo _eso_ de no distinguir su monólogo interno de lo que decía en voz alta, y eso siempre era vergonzoso—. Si, lo es. Para ambos.

—Voy a concentrarme en formar oraciones que pretendo que escuches —dijo Tony, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Steve se le quedó viendo. —Ahora hay aceite para motor en tu cabello.

—Si, eso pasa. Mucho. Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso, siempre hay aceite por todos lados, Steve, es lo que hago. —Desde un costado, Dummy le ofreció un trapo que estaba aún más sucio que sus manos—. No veo cómo esto me va a ayudar —le dijo al robot, quien hizo amago de limpiarle la cara—. Estás… ¡Basta! No, no creo que… —Suspirando tomó el trapo, en mayor parte para que Dummy dejara de intentar limpiarle—. Gracias. —El brazo robótico se dejó caer pesadamente, y Tony suspiró—. No, no, está bien, en serio, gracias, gracias por ayudar, eso fue muy bueno de tu parte, Jesús, no intentes limpiar a Steve, ¡eso está fuera de los límites! No, él no necesita… —Tony puso una mano sobre sus ojos mientras Steve era sacudido con un trapo sucio.

Steve, siendo Steve, se mantuvo perfectamente quieto, sonriendo mientras el loco robot giraba a su alrededor limpiándole con un trapo que estaba negrísimo de suciedad. —Gracias, —le dijo a Dummy—. Lo ves, Tony, Dummy sabe que debemos sentir orgullo del espacio donde vivimos.

—Dummy fue creado por un niño de diecisiete años que dormía durante media hora, con seis galones de ron y una taza de café llena de varios residuos biológicos contaminantes porque olvidaba que estaba sucia y mohosa y bebía de ahí de todos modos —señaló Tony—. No hay duda de por qué es un poco especial. —Dummy chirrió y rodó hacia él, apenas evitando chocar con la orilla del estante y caerse—. Si, Dummy, está bien, igual yo siempre estoy en el espacio, ¿quieres conocer a la nueva tostadora? —Levantó la reticente tostadora y la puso sobre la orilla de la banca—. Salúdense.

Las dos máquinas inmediatamente comenzaron a chirriarse entre ellas, y era adorable, así que Tony se inclinó para sonreírles. Recordando que Steve estaba en la habitación, levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para encontrar al Capitán América, vestido con su horrible camisa de botones y desastrosos pantalones caquis con pinzas, pero no menos heroico a causa de su elección de vestuario, ordenando su laboratorio.

—No. No, no, no, —dijo Tony, yendo tras él para recolectar sus tazas de café y cajas de pizza y una de las flechas de Clint y algunas aplicaciones para patentes que había estado tan aburrido como para llenarlas y que en lugar las había doblado en aviones de papel y el vaso de la licuadora que quizá estaba llena de moho y tuviera residuos verdes, y un par de revistas sobre autos de las manos de Steve—. No.

Steve le sonrió, porque era Steve, y sentía que Tony estaba Ayudando, no persiguiéndole en Negación, y continuó tocando sus cosas, las cosas de Tony, cosas que eran potencialmente mortales o vergonzosas o solamente secretas en la forma en que las cosas de Tony siempre eran. Tony resistió la urgencia de amontonar todo en su laboratorio y colocarse hasta arriba, siseando y gruñendo como un dragón frustrado.

—Steve, no —dijo, abrazando sus cosas, sus preciosas, preciosas cosas contra su pecho—. Sé lo que intentas hacer, en serio, lo sé, pero no.

Steve lo consideró por un largo y silencioso momento, y después suspiró. —Bien, Tony. Este es tu espacio, lo entiendo. Pero las áreas comunes, no dejaré que traten las áreas comunes como tiraderos de basura. Si no cuidamos nuestro hogar, eso se transmite en la forma en que nos tratamos entre nosotros. Es una cuestión de respeto, y no dejaré que lo olvidemos.

—Dices cosas como esa y casi puedo ver la bandera flotando tras de ti como un fondo muy apropiado, —dijo Tony, y Steve cambió su expresión a estar herido, solo por un segundo, y Tony se apuró en corregirle—. No, no, no me estoy burlando de ti, es que eres tan serio con estas cosas, en serio crees en todo esto, y eso es muy desconcertante.

Aventó todo a su mesa de trabajo, teniendo cuidado de evitar la tostadora. —Mira, Steve, son adultos, y súper héroes, y tienen muy diversas personalidades. ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Convocarás una reunión familiar y les explicarás que pondrás tareas o que les quitarás su mesada? —Por un momento estaba tan ocupado arreglando su desastre de cables y una caja de Fruit Loops que no se dio cuenta del prolongado silencio.

Tony levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Steve le estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa completa, llena de dientes blancos y muy contenta. El estómago de Tony cayó.

—No, —dijo—. No. Absolutamente no, Steven Rogers, esta es mi casa y no voy a permitirte hacer esto, te prohíbo absolutamente hacerlo, ¿me escuchaste?

*

—Esta es una reunión familiar —explicó Steve a todo el mundo, y Tony resistió la urgencia de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina.

Alguien, y ese alguien era probablemente Clint, a Tony le gustaba culpar a Clint por este tipo de cosas, sofocó una carcajada. Natasha claramente culpaba a Clint también, porque se escuchó un sonido sólido como un zapato golpeando una pantorrilla, y entonces Clint hizo una mueca de dolor. Natasha, sin cambiar su expresión, asintió hacia Steve. —¿Sobre qué? —preguntó.

—Sobre el hecho de que necesitamos tener un poco más de respeto en nuestras condiciones de vida, —dijo Steve—. Tony nos permite vivir aquí y…

—Yo solo quisiera decir que no me importa ni un poco nuestras condiciones de vida, —dijo Tony levantando la mano—. Ni un poquito.

Steve le miró. Con una expresión de ‘Espero que me _apoyes_ porque esto es _importante_ ’ en su rostro. Suspirando, Tony se volvió a dejar caer en su silla. —Steve cree que somos sucios animales que vivimos como chicos en una fraternidad eslovaca, —explicó.

—He visto tu laboratorio, —dijo Coulson desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaba inclinado sobre un montón de papeles—. Así que puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que eso fue un insulto para todos los chicos de fraternidades eslovacas.

—Siéntete libre de regresar a tu cubículo estéril con una sola cama que SHIELD llama ‘habitaciones individuales’ si es que no te gusta, —dijo Tony con tono empalagoso.

—Ya no se me permite elegir mis habitaciones, —dijo Coulson alzando una ceja—. Algo sobre un chico repartidor de pizzas, flechas explosivas, un hechizo, anchoas y una botella de _moonstone_  ilegal tienen algo que ver.

—En mi defensa… —Fue lo único que pudo decir Clint antes de que Coulson le golpeara en la nuca. Clint sonrió, tomando eso como afecto. Lo que era, en el caso de Coulson, probablemente cierto.

—Estoy atrapado aquí, y Steve tiene razón. Este lugar está empeorando más y más estas últimas semanas.

—Cierto, aunque me duela bastante admitirlo, hemos fallado en mantener nuestra casa en orden, —entonó Thor. Estaba puliendo a Mjolnir con los pies sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Un horario Kaper? —preguntó Bruce. Cuando todos se giraron a mirarle, confundidos o curiosos, suspiró—. Oh, cierto, ninguno de ustedes son personas normales que fueron a campamentos cuando niños.

—Resiento eso. Mis padres estaban más que felices despachándome a un campamento por meses, —dijo Tony, alegre, y Bruce rodó los ojos, y Steve puso esa mueca triste de nuevo que ponía a Tony muy nervioso.

—¿Fuiste a campamentos para gente rica, cierto? —preguntó Bruce.

—Obvio, —dijo Tony.

—¿Qué es un horario Kaper? —preguntó Clint. Estaba girando una cabeza de flecha entre una mano, sus largos y elegantes dedos danzando en el aire.

—Un listado de tareas, —dijo Coulson—. Usualmente se usan por las tropas de Exploradores para dar seguimiento a lo que a cada campista o Niño Explorador se le asigna. Se planea de forma que cada trabajo pueda ser cambiado cada cierto tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo mantiene un sentido de pertenencia y responsabilidad. Normalmente se usa con niños de diez años. —Cerró abruptamente su carpeta—. Suena perfecto para nosotros.

—No, —dijo Tony con voz firme—. No. Pago para que un equipo de limpieza venga y se encargue de todo, sólo asegúrense de levantar su ropa interior sucia de la mesa de la cocina y dejen de poner cajas de galletas vacías bajo los cojines cuando hay un bote de basura a solo metro y medio de distancia, y si, Thor, sé que fuiste tú, y…

—¿Había _ropa interior_ en la _mesa_? —dijo Steve, y su tono tenía una pesada dosis de ‘¿qué demonios está mal con ustedes?’ pero era demasiado amable como para decirlo—. ¿Quién puso su ropa interior en la mesa de la cocina?

—No revisé si tenía una etiqueta con su nombre, Steve, —saltó Tony—. No lo sé, y no me importa, yo solo digo que podemos hacer esto sin tener que humillarnos frente a las visitas al tener un pizarrón en la pared como si vistiéramos pantalones cortos y sombreros que dicen “Campamento Feliz para Divertirse, Pendejos”.

—Eso no suena como un nombre apropiado para un lugar donde se envía a los niños, —dijo Thor con desaprobación en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que Steve decía:

—Tony, no digas groserías, en serio, hay una dama presente.

Natasha se veía entretenida, y Tony perdió el control.

—¡No es un lugar de verdad! —gritó—. ¡Es en lo que quieren convertir mi torre! Yo no quiero vivir en el “Campamento Feliz para Divertirse, Pendejos”. ¡Todo esto me molesta! Pago por un equipo de limpieza, ¡y yo no fui quien dejó sus bóxers en la mesa de la cocina!

—Oh, entonces no eran míos, —dijo Natasha, y todo el mundo se detuvo a mirarla.

—Mientras el cerebro de Tony se reinicia, —dijo Coulson, porque Steve estaba muy rojo y tartamudeaba y Clint le sonreía a Natasha, y Thor se veía concentrado en recordar si los bóxers en cuestión eran suyos, y Bruce los ignoraba a todos—, ¿alguien tiene algo más que decir antes de que traiga un pizarrón y lo instale?

Tony negó con la cabeza, con fuerza, sabiendo que todo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien, porque no había manera de que los otros aceptaran estas tonterías, y estaría seguro y no tendría que participar en esos estúpidos ejercicios de trabajo en equipo, y podría regresar a su asqueroso taller para contraer la plaga de un sucio trapo y entonces podría pagarle a los profesionales para que se encargaran de todo.

Se recargó en su silla con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndole a Steve, quien se veía decepcionado. Tony se preparó para el ataque de culpa que iba a sentir alrededor del _arc reactor_ , seguro. Odiaba sentirse culpable. Especialmente con culpa inspirada por Steve. Eso era algo particularmente doloroso.

Intentando distraerse, miró alrededor y cometió el error de encontrar los ojos de Clint. Hawkeye le veía con los ojos entrecerrados, con su mirada patentada de francotirador. Tony sintió un pequeño golpe de preocupación cuando una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Clint. Lentamente, negó con la cabeza, y la sonrisa de Clint se hizo más y más grande y brillante.

—Suena como una muy buena idea, —dijo, y Tony le miró con rencor. Traidor. Cabrón. Besaculos. Sabía que por la forma en que los ojos le saltaban de burla, Clint iba a enseñarle la lengua tan pronto salieran de la habitación.

—Terminaré contigo, Barton, —dijo en voz baja, y Clint le mandó besitos a distancia, claramente para nada preocupado, a pesar de que Tony sabía donde dormía.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, era posible que no supiera donde dormía Barton. El tipo se movía alrededor de la torre hasta muy tarde por las noches y muy temprano por las mañanas. Era muy sigiloso, y un francotirador sigiloso ponía a Tony muy nervioso.

—Gracias, Clint, —dijo Steve, ignorando a Tony con facilidad—. ¿Natasha?

Natasha estaba al teléfono hablando en voz baja con alguien, pero levantó la mirada y levantando una ceja, asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Bruce—. Prefiero que mi trabajo permanezca descontaminado, y a diferencia de tus máquinas dementes, —agregó mirando a Tony—, mi trabajo puede ser dañado de forma irreparable por una dona en estado de descomposición que alguien decidió esconder en el sistema de ventilación.

Tony resistió la urgencia de ir a la cocina y abrazar a su tostadora. —Mis máquinas no están dementes, —dijo, un poco herido en nombre de sus robots—. Claro, no son particularmente estables, pero en serio, ¿quién lo es en esta torre?

—Construiste una tostadora que odia los bagels, —dijo Clint—. Lo que es algo así como un defecto. Ya sabes. PARA UNA TOSTADORA.

—Los bagels son difíciles de tostar, —explicó Tony—. Tú también los odiarías.

—Tu continua insistencia en construirte amigos se está volviendo aterradora, Stark, —dijo Natasha, y Tony no pudo evitar hacer una mueca herida ante eso. Ella lo ignoró y le pasó el teléfono a Thor—. Toma. Es Jane.

Thor se iluminó, con sonrisa amplia y enormes ojos y todo excepto una cola que se agitaba. Su parecido a un Golden retriever adolescente y el hecho de que no se burlaba de la nueva tostadora de Tony eran razones importantes por las que era su favorito. Tomó el teléfono. —¡Jane! —gritó, y todos se estremecieron, porque cuando Thor gritaba, era un ruido bastante serio.

Thor escuchaba lo que sea que Jane le decía con una expresión de total concentración. Asintiendo, hizo un par de ‘ajás’ y luego sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. —Por supuesto, —dijo, golpeando la mesa con una enorme mano—. Entiendo. Entonces deberé hacerlo. Gracias, mi querida Jane. —Le devolvió el teléfono a Natasha—. He sido informado que asistir con este tipo de labores domésticas es considerado como una marca de excelencia en una pareja de Midgard. Como tal, es importante que haga mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Eso fue bajo, —le dijo Clint a Natasha.

—Me ofreció una gratificación si consigo que se vista con un mandil de holanes de cualquier tipo y le envíe fotos, —dijo Natasha, sus labios curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba—. Es mi forma favorita de hacer dinero. Fácil.

—¿Y cómo crees que será fácil? —preguntó Clint, mientras Thor les miraba el uno al otro.

—Porque vas a guiarle con el ejemplo.

—Puedo hacerlo. Por la mitad del bono.

—Hecho. —Ella le extendió la mano y Clint la aceptó, estrechándola.

—¿Clint acaba de aceptar ponerse un mandil de holanes? —preguntó Tony a nadie en particular.

—Lo hizo, —dijo Coulson, regresando a su papeleo—. Natasha, mantengamos esto con dignidad, ¿quieres?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Yo solo puedo elegir el disfraz. No puedo controlar como lo hacen.

Coulson se frotó la frente con una mano. —Natasha, las fotos.

—Serán el alma de la discreción, —aceptó ella.

Steve se aclaró la garganta. —Bueno, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo…

—No, no todos lo estamos, —saltó Tony—. Yo definitivamente no estoy de acuerdo.

—Tengo fe en que todos lo conseguiremos, —dijo Steve, y sus palabras eran firmes—. Gracias, a todos.

Tony se dejó resbalar sobre su silla mientras todos se levantaban y comenzaban a salir de la cocina. Bueno, de acuerdo, pensó. En serio, no podría ser tan malo. Steve no podría encontrar las suficientes tareas para hacer que su estúpida idea funcionara.

*

Fiel a su palabra, Coulson tenía un enorme pizarrón de marcadores con márgenes y líneas pre pintadas al siguiente día. Fiel a su palabra, Steve pasó la mayor parte del día llenándolo con casi dos docenas de tareas simples y definidas, que cualquiera de ellos podía hacer. Tony miró todas las líneas escritas en la precisa y clara letra, sintiendo una migraña acercarse.

Regar las plantas, llenar el lavavajillas, llenar el comedero para aves, barrer el suelo de la cocina, hacer palomitas de maíz para la Noche de Películas, preparar el desayuno de los domingos, recoger los trastos sucios de las áreas comunes, recolectar las toallas para que las llevara el servicio de lavandería, llamar a Pepper, hacer la lista del supermercado, limpiar la cafetera, la lista de estupidez seguía y seguía.

—Pregunta, —dijo Tony mientras los demás consideraban la lista—. ¿Tenemos un comedero para aves?

—En el balcón fuera del desayunador, —dijo Bruce.

—Estamos… alimentando a los pájaros. ¿Por qué haríamos algo como eso? Las únicas cosas hasta acá arriba son las palomas. ¿Por qué alimentaríamos a esas sabandijas mitad ratas, mitad cosas aladas?

—Me gustan las palomas, —dijo Steve, con una sonrisa cálida—. Son sobrevivientes. Inteligentes y adaptables.

—Claro que te gustan, —suspiró Tony—. ¿Y por qué está en la lista ‘llamar a Pepper’?

—Alguien le llama cada semana, era tiempo de hacerlo oficial, —explicó Coulson. Sonaba bastante divertido por todo esto.

—¿Por qué le están llamando a Pepper? —preguntó Tony, y todo mundo se giró a mirarle como si fuera un niño muy lento, y en serio que fue difícil no patear algo y robarles su tonto pizarrón. Tenía acceso a explosivos peligrosos y lanzallamas. Esta cosa moriría. Moriría una muy furiosa muerte.

Tomando ventaja de la distracción, Clint estaba escribiendo ‘Alimentar a Hawkeye’ en un espacio en blanco, y Natasha le quitó el marcador de la mano. Él intentó recuperarlo pero ella le conocía tan bien que le desequilibró con tan solo un movimiento de sus piernas. Clint trastabilló hacia atrás y Thor le atrapó, riéndose. Natasha escribió ‘Problema de Coulson’ en la línea al lado de la anterior sugerencia.

—Ya no soy su manejador, —objetó Coulson mientras Clint reía. Thor le levantó para ponerlo de pie. Clint, sonriendo, se negaba a pararse—. Por amor de Dios, no vayas a romper al agente, —dijo Coulson mientras Thor levantaba a Clint una vez más, tomándole de las costillas como si no fuera más que un niño pequeño—. No tienes ni idea de todo el papeleo que tengo que llenar cuando Barton termina en la enfermería.

—Sucede muy seguido, —dijo Clint, intentando y fallando en patear a Thor en la cabeza. El demidios le evadía con una enorme sonrisa.

—Han hecho formatos específicamente para ti, Clint, —dijo Coulson—. Quieto.

—¿Podemos concentrarnos en el objetivo, por favor? —dijo Steve, señalando el pizarrón con una sonrisa. Thor bajó a Clint y este último por fin se puso de pie. Ambos tenían expresiones de inocencia en el rostro. Pésima inocencia, pero al menos lograban lucir encantadores.

—Genial, —dijo Steve—. Caballeros y señorita, elijan sus tareas.

Y Tony no podía creer que le estuvieran siguiendo la corriente. No podría CREER que Coulson estaba escribiendo su nombre al lado de ‘limpiar la cafetera’ y ‘recoger la ropa para la lavandería’ y ‘planear la cena del martes. Natasha sonreía de lado mientras prometía regar las plantas y deshierbar las pequeñas macetas de flores y vegetales en el invernadero que Tony había instalado con el propósito de broncearse, y alimentar a Hawkeye junto a Coulson. Steve se anotó para llamar a Pepper esta semana, y la comida del domingo y en hacer la lista para el súper, algo que todos sufrirían porque al hombre no le gustaban las comidas procesadas y quería que todos comieran sanamente. Thor firmaba de forma ostentosa para las cenas de los jueves (siempre pasta, antes de la noche de películas, Dios, Tony amaba los jueves, pasta y películas y el sofá mientras todos bebían cocoa caliente y comían palomitas de maíz y se gritaban incongruencias científicas en los guiones y criticaban las malas actuaciones y discutían sobre con quién de los actores se acostarían), y para la recolección de toallas. Bruce, con una sonrisa ligera, elegía llenar el comedero de aves y hacer el café en las mañanas y levantar el tiradero después de la noche de películas. Clint, quien sabía cocinar y era bueno en ello, con un historial de largos viajes preparando cosas deliciosas con mínimos ingredientes para trabajar, pedía las cenas de los fines de semana y ser niñero de los robots si Tony estaba fuera de Nueva York, porque amaba a Dummy y a Butterfingers, incluso cuando Jarvis no quería que les enseñara más malabares.

Y ahora todos miraban a Tony, esperando y compadeciéndole y molestándole y consternados al mismo tiempo, y Steve tenía tanta esperanza en el rostro que Tony se estremeció de verdad. —Esto es estúpido, —gritó, sabiendo que se estaba portando de forma infantil pero aún así incapaz de detenerse.

Clint rodó los ojos y se recargó en el pizarrón. —Agregaré ‘Abrazar a Stark’ como una obligación, porque alguien ha estado de muy mal humor por días.

—Yo diseño tus armas, —dijo Tony, con todo el poder de un Dios vengador en la voz—. Te recomendaría que prestes mucha atención a eso antes de que me hagas enojar, Barton.

Engreído, Clint sonrió y puso el marcador en su lugar. —SHIELD me dará un arco.

—¿De verdad crees que podrás volver a los arcos genéricos de SHIELD después de tener mi trabajo hecho a la medida? —preguntó Tony con una sonrisa—. ¿O acaso podrás esperar de seis a ocho semanas antes de que te dejen tocar lo que sea que hayan creado? Porque tienen que hacerle pruebas, como los miedicas que son.

—¿Le estás dando armas que no han sido probadas? —dijo Steve, horrorizado.

De acuerdo, eso había sido un error. —Nooooooo, —dijo Tony al fin, alargando la palabra esperando que para cuando terminara, Steve hubiera olvidado cuál había sido la pregunta. No creía tener tanta suerte, pero oye, tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Estás tomando armas que no han sido probadas de Stark, de entre toda la gente? —preguntó Coulson a Clint, quien parecía a punto de huir.

—No, nope, para nada, —respondió.

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con ‘Stark, de entre toda la gente’? —dijo Tony, un poco herido.

—Haces explotar muchas cosas. Muchas veces, —dijo Bruce.

—Eso es verdad, —Thor estuvo de acuerdo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Si, pero soy más cuidadoso cuando es Clint, —explicó Tony.

—¿Eres más cuidadoso cuando es Clint? —repitió Steve, y ahí estaba esa horrible, horrible nota en su voz que Tony no podía descifrar, pero que Steve conseguía haciendo esa mueca herida, y Tony decidió dejar de hablar antes de empeorar las cosas—. ¿Acaso no eres cuidadoso cuando se trata de ti?

Si, esta era una conversación de la que Tony NO QUERIA FORMAR PARTE. Tomó el marcador y escribió sus iniciales en junto a cualquier cosa, casi seguro que era barrer el suelo de la cocina, pero que podría haber sido también adoptar huérfanos de guerra o lo que sea, igual no le importaba. No había ninguna tarea lo más desagradable como para quedarse y seguir discutiendo lo que él consideraba como eficiencia y que Steve consideraba como falta de instinto de conservación.

En serio, era un tipo que peleaba atacando a gente con un escudo. Tony no estaba seguro de que tuviera derecho de decir frases como ‘tendencias suicidas latentes’. A menos que fuera cuando hablara de experiencia propia.

—Listo, bien, ya tengo una tarea que hacer, —dijo Tony, y lo hizo un poco muy alto y un poco muy brusco, y antes de que pudiera aventar el marcador, Steve lo tomó de su mano.

Mientras miraba horrorizado, Steve escribía su nombre junto al maldito deber de ‘Abrazar a Stark’, y justo después se extendía y envolvía a Tony entre sus brazos.

El normalmente confiable y capaz cerebro de Tony se desconectó. Era como una pantalla HUB que de pronto se apagaba en una armadura, que se le acababa la batería o el tiempo o el espacio, que solo guardaba silencio, y Tony sintió como si cayera de pronto a la tierra otra vez. Excepto que no era eso, no caía porque Steve Rogers lo estaba abrazando, con sus enormes brazos y pecho y hombros y manos, su cuerpo sólido, muscular, caliente presionándose contra el de Tony, brazos apretándole con firmeza y con una presión que debería ser dolorosa, Steve le estaba abrazando con mucho poder, pero Steve no cometía errores con su fuerza, nunca olvidaba y nunca lastimaba a nadie que en un principio no pretendiera lastimar.

Claro, Steve probablemente no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que esto estaba lastimando a Tony.

Su corazón martilleaba un poco _muy_ rápido, un poco _muy_ fuerte, el _arc reactor_ casi cantaba, caliente y chirriante en su cavidad pectoral, su cuerpo entero se ponía rígido y se congelaba, el pánico inundaba su mente. Dividido entre forcejear para liberarse o solamente dejarse envolver por Steve y lloriquear, simplemente colapsó y se quedó inmóvil.

Y así como así, Steve le soltó y retrocedió.

Por un segundo Tony se sacudió sobre sí mismo, y después dirigió una mirada horrorizada hacia Steve. Steve, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, simplemente le sonrió. —¿Qué rayos fue eso? —gritó Tony.

—Un abrazo, —dijo Steve, y levantó el marcador que había caído al suelo. Anotó una palomita en su cuadro de tareas, marcándolo como un deber cumplido, con la cabeza en alto intentaba su mayor esfuerzo para no derretirse en un charco de vergüenza. No era muy bueno en eso.

—Si, gracias, genial, vuelve a hacer eso y yo… —Tony le apuntó con un dedo, pensando una amenaza lo suficientemente fuerte—. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—No tiene elección, —dijo Clint, luciendo demasiado divertido—. Tomó esa tarea. Es suya ahora. Tiene que hacerlo todos los días.

—Puedes callarte ahora, —le dijo Tony—. Y borra esas tonterías.

—Posiblemente lo escribí con marcador permanente mientras estabas distraído, —le respondió Clint—. Ups.

Tony les miró a todos, evadiendo los ojos de Steve. En su lugar intentó olvidar lo BIEN que se había sentido, y eso no sería fácil considerando que tenía una maldita memoria fotográfica. Maldiciendo en voz baja, salió pesadamente del lugar. Se dijo a si mismo que no escucharía a nadie riéndose a sus espaldas mientras caminaba por el pasillo, casi corriendo.

—Jarvis, —dijo molesto, bajando por los escalones hasta su taller—. ¿Qué fue para lo que me anoté?

—Barrer el suelo de la cocina.

—A la mierda. No tengo tiempo para empezar desde cero, así que ordéname 50 Roombas, con envío nocturno. Quiero esas malditas cosas mañana a las 9 de la mañana en punto, o cabezas van a rodar.

Destruir las entrañas de esas malditas cosas sería como hacer catarsis. Por el momento se contentaría con esconderse en su taller y rogar porque el mundo no necesitara ser salvado hoy.

No estaba seguro de estar preparado. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que el resto del día lo pasaría intentando convencerse de que ser abrazado por Steve no era exactamente lo que quería hacer durante el resto de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

No era la primera vez que Tony maldecía el hecho de no ser el dueño de una empresa, y no iba a ser la última tampoco. Normalmente, el impulso de “la quiero, la quiero” se desvanecía al darse cuenta que podría fabricar algo mejor, más barato y digno de Stark Industries sin tener que infringir patentes o perder su tiempo y su dinero adquiriendo la propiedad intelectual de alguien más.

Cuando el impulso no desaparecía, llamaba a Pepper.

—Tony, ¿tienes alguna idea de la hora que es? —preguntó ella al responder el teléfono.

Si, bueno, esa no era una buena pregunta. Tony había aprendido ESO por medio de dolorosas experiencias. Esa no era una buena pregunta, especialmente cuando se realizaba en el tono frío y ácido de Pepper. Ese tono significaba que Tony tendría que comprar algún tipo de productos de calzado costosos y complicados muy pronto.

Consideró colgar y fingir que nada había pasado, pero eso tampoco casi nunca funcionaba. —¿Hora… diurna? —respondió al fin.

Hubo una pausa muy larga. —Eres un idiota, Tony, —dijo ella con cierta diversión en su voz—. Sí, supongo que eso es correcto. Técnicamente.

Revisó su reloj. —¿Estás en Los Ángeles? —preguntó Tony frunciendo el ceño.

—Francia, Tony.

Sip, sería mejor que llamara a la página de internet de Jimmy Choo justo ahora.

—Maravilloso. Te encanta Francia.

—Cierto, de hecho. ¿Por qué me estás llamando, Tony?

—Pepper, ¿es tan extraño el concepto de que te extraño y quiero escuchar tu dulce voz? Tu cálida, amable…

—Tony.

Respiró profundo considerando otra distracción verbal, pero probablemente Pepper le colgaría la llamada si lo intentaba. —Cómprame una empresa.

—No.

—No, no, escucha, necesito esta empresa, de verdad NECESITO esta, he estado despierto desde hace… uh.. no sé, treinta y nueve horas o algo así y hay muy poco que puedo ser capaz de hacer justo ahora, Pepper, y te necesito, y necesito que te pongas los pantalones y me compres una empresa.

—Por más convincente que es tu argumento, Tony, no.

Tony suspiró y se terminó de tomar el café que tenía. —Pepper, creo que no recuerdas quién es el que firma tus cheques.

—Esa es Marie, la directora de nómina.

—Dije “quien firma tus cheques” en sentido metafórico, y lo sabes. —Hizo ademanes con su taza de café y casi empuja a Dummy—. Dummy, sabes muy bien que no debes atravesarte cuando es hora del café, y no, no, no me voy a tomar eso, vi lo que hiciste, vi que echaste un jalapeño entero ahí, con semillas y todo. No. Sin importar lo que Barton te diga, no. De hecho, porque es Barton quien te lo está diciendo, no. Ignóralo.

—¿Interrumpo? —dijo Pepper con dulzura.

—De hecho, justo en este momento, si, interrumpes. —Con un suspiro, Tony tomó el batido verde que Dummy agitaba en su cara—. Dummy ha estado juntándose con mala hierba. Quizá deba castigarlo.

—Voy a regresar a la cama ahora, Tony.

—Pepper.

—No, Tony.

—Pero la quieeeeero, —dijo, disfrutando el lloriqueo.

—Ni siquiera es tu cumpleaños, Tony. Si te compro una compañía cada vez que lo pides, entonces no tendría caso que lo haga cuando de verdad te lo mereces.

—Pero nunca me merezco una compañía. Además, soy un niño consentido y más inteligente que cualquiera y tengo a la mejor CEO del mundo, así que pum, es hora de adquirir. —Se dejó caer en su silla, balanceando su café en una mano mientras la silla rodaba por todo el taller. Dummy lo perseguía, chirriando todo el tiempo. Pateando al aire, Tony sonrió al techo al sentir que Pepper comenzaba a ceder.

—Tony, ahora no es un buen momento para adquirir nueva tecnología. No lo es.

Los labios de Tony se curvaron en un puchero. —Pepper, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te pedí algo?

—Me llamaste durante un consejo de directores para preguntarme donde estaban los Milanos. Cuando te dije que no tenía idea de dónde habías escondido tus malditas galletas para evitar que Thor se las comiera, me solicitaste que comprara Pepperidge Farms, o que al menos investigara ‘qué le había pasado a ese tipo gracioso con acento raro de sus comerciales’. Me negué a hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Tony hizo una pausa, considerándolo. Sip, sonaba a algo que él haría. —Bueno, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te pedí algo serio?

Pepper tarareó algo en voz baja, buscando en su aguda e inteligente mente algo que podría considerarse como ‘serio’. —Probablemente la vez que hubo el problema de la fianza en Kenya.

—Gracias, por cierto.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Bueno, por amor de Dios, ¿a quién más se supone que llame por dinero para una fianza?

—Nomino a Steve.

Tony se atragantó con su café. —No, repito, NO le digas al Capitán América cuando sea arrestado por falsas acusaciones al otro lado del mar. Esa no es información que él necesite, y todavía puedo despedirte.

—No, no puedes, y me encanta cómo piensas que Steve no sabe que fuiste arrestado. Cuando te arrestan, tiendes a ser noticia en CNN a los quince minutos.

—Solo en su página de internet, y Steve se informa de los periódicos, así que estoy a salvo, —Tony se recargó en su silla—. En serio, Pepper. La necesito.

Ella suspiró. —¿Qué empresa?

—iRobot.

Esta vez la pausa fue más larga y llena de todo tipo de palabras no dichas, la mayoría maldiciones. —¿La de aspiradoras robóticas?

—Sip.

—No.

—Pepper, en serio, esto es bueno, es algo con lo que puedo trabajar, no tienes idea, no me había divertido tanto con una máquina desde hace como, años, y bueno, tal vez no años, pero al menos meses. Estas cosas son geniales.

Otra pausa larga. —Tony. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo justo ahora?

Levantó su taza con café como si ella pudiera verlo. —Es hora de tomar café, Pepper. Los doce más sagrados momentos del día.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo antes de que fuera hora de tomar café? —preguntó, siendo el alma llena de paciencia que siempre era.

Tony sonrió mirando el suelo, donde sus Roombas estaban girando en patrones complicados, chirriándose unas a las otras y siendo ordenadas por Butterfingers en grupos pequeños para que pudieran aprender entre ellas. —Reprogramando Roombas.

Pausa. —Roombas. Plural. ¿Cuántas?

—Empecé con cincuenta.

—Si, de acuerdo, este hotel debe tener un minibar. —Se escuchó el sonido de mantas siendo hechas a un lado mientras Pepper se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Qué traes puesto? —preguntó Tony, sonriendo dentro de su taza de café.

—El cuero cabelludo de los hombres que me hicieron enojar cuando estaba intentando dormir. —Hubo un tintineo de una botella contra un vaso de cristal—. Sé que voy a arrepentirme de preguntar, ya me estoy arrepintiendo, Tony, en serio, ¿pero por qué tienes cincuenta Roombas?

—Porque Steve me obliga a barrer el suelo de la cocina.

—Ya veo, —dijo ella, claramente no entendiendo.

—No, mira, la cosa está así…

—¡No! No, Tony, no me expliques, porque si comienzo a ver la lógica en tu locura, voy a tener un ataque de nervios y no tengo tiempo para eso justo ahora. Lo tengo reservado para la próxima vez que Loki aparezca para causar problemas. En serio, no puedo molestarme con eso hoy. —Pepper tomó un profundo y audible respiro—. Entonces. Steve te hace barrer el suelo. Y por eso compraste y estoy segura que mejoraste, cincuenta aspiradoras robóticas.

—Sip. Y les puse inteligencia artificial a todas. Son inteligentes y fueres máquinas de limpieza. —Soltó una risita al ver una girar alrededor de su silla con sus súper rápidas ruedas.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando en esto?

—Uh… —Se detuvo a considerar sus notas—. ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Y barrer la cocina te hubiera tomado, oh, mi estimación son diez minutos…

Tony se encogió de hombros. —Supongo. No barro mucho, así que confiaré en tu estimación.

—Y en vez de barrer y ya, pasaste horas de tu tiempo y cientos, probablemente miles de dólares comprando y mejorando Roombas.

—Pero ahora tenemos Roombas, —señaló Tony—. Y no tengo que barrer. Nunca. Además, construí una tostadora sensible. Porque así de bueno soy. Soy un regalo para el mundo.

—Tony, es la forma menos efectiva de usar tu tiempo que jamás…

—Pepper, me conoces, —la interrumpió—. Has trabajado para mi por años, cometiste el error de salir conmigo, has logrado evitar dispararme y eso hubiera estado completamente justificado, en serio, lo sé. Si me hubieras disparado en ciertos puntos de nuestra relación, ningún juez te hubiera acusado y yo mismo habría testificado a tu favor diciendo que me lo merecía totalmente —dijo—. Así que no hay forma de que termines esa oración sin sentirte como tonta después. Detente mientras estás a tiempo.

—Tony, voy a presionar mi botón de pánico ahora —dijo—, porque comienzas a sonarme razonable otra vez, y eso significa que el Síndrome de Estocolmo está entrando nuevamente, y necesito ayuda.

—¿Botón de pánico? ¿Cuál botón de pánico? ¿Quién te dio un botón de pánico?

—Buenas noches, Tony. —Cortó la llamada y Tony se quedó mirando el teléfono, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—Jarvis —dijo—, ¿quién le dio a Pepper un botón de pánico?

—Usted, entre otros —respondió Jarvis, sin inmutarse—. La señorita Potts es, después de todo, la favorita de todos.

—Ella es genial —aceptó Tony—. Espera, ¿quiénes otros? Jarvis, ¿quién…?

Pesados pasos se escucharon bajando las escaleras, y Tony se acongojó. —¿Steeeeeve? —lloriqueó—. ¿Le llamó a Steve? Eso es muy injusto. Es muy, muy bajo y malvado.

—Me aseguraré de buscar a la señorita Potts después de clases para que puedan tener una pelea apropiada, —dijo Jarvis.

—Demasiado odio en tus dulces circuitos, Jarvis. No lo entiendo. No es la manera en que fuiste criado, con tanto amor.

—Simplemente estaba intentando distraerle para que no impidiera la entrada del Capitán Rogers al taller.

—Espera…

—¿Tony? —Steve traía puestos pantalones de deporte y una playera que era como dos tallas más pequeñas para su pecho, y Jesús, ¿quién vestía a este muchacho? ¿Acaso no podían encontrar ropa que le quedara? Steve giró al mirada hacia si mismo. —Me quedan. ¿O no?

—Para nada, —dijo Tony, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado. Su cerebro debería entender que la diarrea verbal no era aceptable—. ¿Quién te viste?

—SHIELD me…

—Oh Dios, basta. No, en serio, no sigas. —Tony se inclinó para tomar su taza, y vio que estaba vacía. Hizo una mueca—. Butter… —Se estremeció al ver que el robot se giraba molesto a mirarle—. Bien, bien, entiendo. De acuerdo. Lo que sea, puedo preparar mi propio café, tú ya tienes suficientes problemas.

Steve retrocedió cuando el robot pasó frente de sí, acorralando las Roombas. —Tony, ¿qué rayos son esas cosas? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Roombas, desde la uno hasta la veinticinco —respondió Tony, bostezando—. Dummy, ¿tienes…? No, no quiero un batido. —Le enseñó la lengua cuando Dummy le hizo gestos con el vaso de la licuadora.

—De verdad eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, —dijo Steve cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Tengo que recordármelo siempre. Porque a veces eres un idiota.

—Cap, me hieres. Estoy profundamente herido. Puedes arreglarlo si me preparas café. —Tony levantó su taza con expresión de esperanza y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que has tenido suficiente. ¿Qué son estas, Tony?

—¿Las Roombas? Pequeños robots aspiradoras. Disponibles de manera comercial, pero son muy tontas una vez que las sacas de la caja. Solo aspiran y giran y caminan en línea recta hasta que golpean algo que las hace alterar su trayectoria, y cuando terminan con su espacio programado, vuelven a sus estacione de carga. Para ser robots, son algo simples. Así que las mejoré. Bueno, a algunas. Ordené muchas y tuve que canibalizar algunas, y hubo un par de errores, y algunas que todavía no he abierto pero, oye, son Roombas.

Los pequeños robots en forma de disco rodaban alrededor de los pies de Steve, y se puso a mirarlas. —Lo más triste es que no es lo más extraño que me ha sucedido en esta casa. —Tomó la taza de café de Tony—. Te sacaré de aquí. Vamos por algo de comer.

—Si, es una buena oferta, gracias por eso, —dijo, girando hacia su mesa y levantando el soplete pequeño: los detalles de su trabajo eran los mejores—, pero estoy hasta los codos de robots sin terminar, y no es una buena idea dejarlos sin supervisión en este punto del desarrollo, así que me voy a quedar aquí para controlarlos, así que te veo lue.. —Parpadeó. Se estaba alejando de su mesa de trabajo. Hizo amago de agarrarla, pero era un poco _muy_ muy tarde, y se dio cuenta que Steve no le estaba escuchando, y en su lugar empujaba su silla hacia el elevador, con todo y Tony—. Eso es trampa, —dijo Tony, abrazando el soplete contra su pecho.

—No soy muy bueno en esto, —aceptó Steve, inclinándose sobre su hombro y arrebatándole el soplete de las manos. Lo colocó en una mesa mientras pasaban—. Pero lidiar contigo me ha dado muchas razones para aprender.

—Me culpas por todo.

—Bueno, casi siempre es tu culpa. —Steve se dio cuenta que las Roombas los seguían y suspiró—. Dummy, Butterfingers, ¿podrían por favor mantenerlas aquí abajo? —Los robots chirriaron y se estremecieron, y Steve suspiró—. Tony.

—No. —Tony se cruzó de brazos y los robots se volvieron confundidos y preocupados e infelices. Tony suspiró—. De acuerdo, bien. Esperen aquí, chicos, regresaré. —Alzando ambas manos con signos de paz, permitió que Steve le siguiera empujando hacia el elevador—. ¡Butterfingers, Dummy, chóquenlas! —Rió cuando los robots chocaron sus brazos—. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me tomó enseñarles hacer eso, —le dijo a Steve, aún riendo.

—¿No querrás decir ‘programar’?

—Nah, solo enseñar. Son robots que aprenden. No son muy buenos en eso, pero qué diablos. —Se recargó en la silla y se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarle—. ¿Puedo comer panqueques?

—Es casi hora de la cena, Tony. ¿Te perdiste la comida?

—Si, y además no veo qué tiene que ver la hora con que pueda o no comer panqueques. —Tarareando “ _You Can Drive My Car_ ”, se recargó y dejó que Steve le guiara al elevador.

—Lo estás disfrutando.

—No es como si pudiera impedir que me mangonees por todos lados, así que mejor pretendo que fue mi idea, —dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros. Además, si estaba siendo honesto, algo que odiaba en serio, la verdad es que tenía hambre. Una dieta constante de café, falta de descanso y los ‘bips’ de sus robots era suficiente para hacerle sentir mareado y desubicado.

Y la presencia de Steve era como una roca sólida y segura a sus espaldas.

Pero ser empujado por lo pasillos en una silla solo haría que más gente tuviera algo en su contra, así que cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, se levantó con un suspiro y caminó hacia la cocina con Steve sobre sus talones.

Clint tenía la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, recargado sobre la barra, mirando la brillante superficie metálica de la nueva adición a la Familia Stark de Electrodomésticos Disfuncionales. —Escucha, amigo, entiendo, en serio, no quieres los bagels de ajonjolí, y no te culpo. Las semillas de ajonjolí son horribles, se meten en todo, te llenan la bandeja de migajas diario de ajonjolí. Odio cuando se me atoran entre los dientes, así que te entiendo completamente. Pero es lo único que hay y quiero algo tostado.

La tostadora hizo un sonido irritado, como un niño en plena rabieta.

—Bien, entiendo, si, pero ayúdame un poco. ¿Qué opinas de los waffles congelados?

—¿Intentas negociar con la tostadora? —preguntó Steve, y Clint se enderezó con un suspiro.

—Lo intento y fracaso, lo que es aún más vergonzoso. —Golpeteó el aparato con un cuchillo para mantequilla, suavemente.

—Nuevo electrodoméstico, permíteme explicarte como funcionan las cosas por aquí, —dijo Tony caminando hacia el refrigerador—. Si no desarrollas una personalidad encantadora, te regalaré a SHIELD y estarás atrapada en el salón de descanso diseñado para los agentes principiantes, los que son tontos y creen que Coulson es un tipo de androide o algo así, —Tony se inclinó para quedar frente a frente con la tostadora—. El tipo de agentes que están traumatizados y son estúpidos e intentarán meterte un muffin de moras entero.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego la tostadora hizo un ruidito suave. —Si, es lo que pensé, —dijo Tony, levantándose—. Tolero la inteligencia, pero si te pasas conmigo te voy a desarmar en tus componentes primarios. _¿Capiche?_ —Abrió el congelador y le aventó la caja de waffles multigranos a Clint—. Deja de cultivar su comportamiento de diva.

Clint atrapó la caja con una mano fácilmente. —¿Sabes qué, Stark? Jódete —Sonrió—. No soy tecnofóbico, pero este lugar es aterrador. He soportado luces automáticas, y televisores y DVDs que me dicen directamente que mis gustos apestan…

—Es verdad, —dijo Tony desde dentro del refrigerador.

—Si, bueno, jódete otra vez, —dijo Clint alegre, contento porque ahora la tostadora aceptaba su oferta de waffles congelados—. He ignorado cuando Dummy usa mi arco como sombrero y ese arco es mi vida entera, es lo más cercano a un objeto religioso que tengo. Incluso me he acostumbrado a que Jarvis me hable en la ducha.

—Jarvis no me habla en la ducha, —dijo Steve desde la canasta de frutas. Eligió una manzana y la pulió sobre su playera como si fuera algo que la gente normal hiciera, y era tan adorable que Tony quería tomarle una foto y enmarcarla.

—Jarvis no te molesta si tú no lo molestas primero, —dijo Tony, y sonaba defensivo y lo odiaba, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

—Fue una sola ocasión, —dijo Jarvis en tono cortante—. Había perdido el conocimiento, sus signos vitales se estaban desestabilizando y sangraba desde una impresionante herida en la cabeza. Discúlpeme por tener curiosidad y preguntar si necesitaba una ambulancia, Agente Barton.

—Está molesto, te dijo Agente Barton, —dijo Tony sonriendo. Jarvis era escrupulosamente educado, y les llamaba como ellos pedían ser llamados. Clint había pedido que dejara el ‘Agente Barton’ de lado como diez minutos después de entrar a sus nueva habitaciones.

—¿Te desmayaste en la regadera? ¿Cuándo? —Steve dejó caer la manzana en la barra y cruzó la cocina en dos largas e impresionantes zancadas. Sus manos se cerraron en la cabeza de Clint, revisando el daño, y Clint intentó alejarle.

—Jesús, estoy bien, fue hace semanas. Estoy bien. ¡Cap, en serio, oye!

—Ríndete, —le aconsejó Tony con una ligera sonrisa—. Un Cap sobreprotector es muy sobreprotector.

Steve le dedicó una mirada seria, pero no dejó de recorrerle la cabeza con los dedos en busca de heridas. —Del lado izquierdo, en la orilla, a veinte grados de la sien, —proveyó Jarvis, tan servicial como siempre.

—Puedes detenerte ya, —le dijo Clint. Jarvis hizo un sonido que indicó que estaba pensando.

—¿Es una herida de bala? —Steve sonaba horrorizado, y Tony ahogó una carcajada.

—Un roce, —dijo Clint rodando los ojos—. Caray, Jarvis, mira lo que has hecho.

—Lo siento, —dijo Jarvis, su educada voz sonaba empalagosa—. Cuando trajo a colación mi intervención, asumí que lo hacía con el propósito de que ofreciera información adicional. Si lo prefiere, puedo proyectar el video de seguridad.

—¡No! —gritó Clint.

—Es su forma de decir ‘si caigo yo, caemos juntos’ —explicó Tony.

—Si, ya lo noté.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estamos inclinando a Clint contra la barra y abusamos de él? —preguntó Natasha mientras cruzaba la puerta de la cocina. Traía una regadera para plantas verde en una mano y un par de guantes para jardín sucios en la otra—. No que me queje, es solo que me decepciona no haber sido invitada.

Clint le dirigió una mirada. —Ayuda.

—No, sea lo que hayas hecho, te mereces lo que recibas. —Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Natasha le acarició una mejilla al pasar a su lado.

—Le dispararon y no le dijo a nadie, —dijo Steve, aún considerando la cicatriz en la cabeza de Clint.

Natasha cambió de divertida a molesta tan rápido que Tony resistió la urgencia de agacharse tras la barra y cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos. Eso, o pedir que le prepararan una armadura. Natasha tomó la cabeza de Clint y empujó las manos de Steve a un lado. Comenzó a regañarle en un silencioso y violento ruso.

Clint suspiró. Encontró la mirada de Tony hasta el otro lado de la cocina y masculló un ‘ayúdame’, y Tony rió. —Nope, —dijo—. Siempre y cuando se enfoquen en ti, me dejan en paz.

—Vamos, somos un equipo, —empezó Clint justo cuando la tostadora sonó—. ¡Waffles!

Mientras Capitán América y la Viuda Negra discutían sobre su tendencia de ser herido y ocultarlo en agudo y vergonzoso detalle, Clint encontró un plato y cubiertos, y Tony le pasó la miel de maple. —Bueno, —dijo Clint mirando a Tony—, es mi vida.

—La mayoría es tu culpa, —señaló Tony.

—Si, pero no cambia el hecho de que esta es mi VIDA, —Clint acarició la tostadora—. Gracias, amigo. Buen trabajo. Oye, Tony, ¿ya le pusiste nombre?

—¿Ah? Oh, no. Normalmente, um, les pongo nombre al momento. Es así como terminan siendo nombrados Dummy o Butterfingers.

—Genial. Voy a escribir ‘nombrar a la tostadora’ en el Muro Kaper.

—No, no, claro que no. Ese pizarrón debe morir, no ser completado. —Tony le miró mal.

—No lo pongas en el pizarrón, —dijo Steve, y Tony se sintió agradecido por una milésima de segundo hasta que continuó—. Es algo que debemos hacer como equipo en la próxima reunión familiar.

—¿La siguiente reunión familiar? No. No, no habrá más ‘reuniones familiares’, —dijo Tony, intentando sonar firme. Había enfrentado comités y congresos y a Nick Fury y a súper villanos y a Charles Xavier y, en una ocasión en particular, a Pepper Potts a través de barrotes en una celda de una prisión extranjera. Había enfrentado a billonarios y magnates y ganado y a jefes de estado y a reporteros que tenían dientes filosos como tiburones.

Steve Rogers solo le sonrió, como si Tony fuera un adorable y divertido niño que sufría de alucinaciones.

—En serio, Steve, —dijo, intentando ese tono entre bromista y amable y persuasivo—. Tenemos reportes de misiones y reuniones de equipo y juntas con un odioso Nick Fury y las presentaciones de Power Point ‘¿saben qué hicieron mal? Todo, todo hicieron mal’ de Coulson, y charlas con borrachos. No necesitamos reuniones familiares.

—Claro que las necesitamos, —dijo Steve, y Tony esperó por su explicación, por alguna razón de por qué deberían pasar por esto. No hubo nada de eso. Steve simplemente le sonrió. Y Tony resistió la urgencia de agarrar el pizarrón, correr hasta el techo y aventarlo hacia la calle. Solo el conocimiento de que podía matar a un grupo de monjas inocentes que pasaran por ahí o un grupo de cachorritos, o monjas con cachorritos, le mantuvo en su sitio.

Dios, odiaba ese pizarrón.

—No, no lo odias, —dijo Steve sonriendo más y más brillante cada vez, y Tony se preguntó qué haría si Tony de repente le siseara.

Natasha estaba revisando las tareas en el pizarrón con su usual precisión, con expresión satisfecha. —Tony, —dijo, golpeteando la tarea de Tony con una larga y arreglada uña.

—Estoy trabajando en eso, —dijo Tony—. No puedes simplemente barrer el suelo. Hay protocolos. Y, uh, medidas de seguridad, no sé, estoy trabajando en eso. Además, no es como si… —Podía sentir cómo se tensaba mientras los otros tres le miraban—. Bien, bien, no es que…

Steve rodó los ojos y se acercó a Tony. Tony consiguió dejar salir un vergonzoso chillido antes de encontrarse siendo abrazado nuevamente. Con los brazos atrapados a sus costados, tenso hasta el punto de temblar, se inclinó lejos de Steve, no que pudiera escapar. Era traumatizante, así era su vida, así era su maldita vida, siendo abrazado por Capitán América con un par de asesinos en su propia cocina riéndose de su suerte.

Aunque ahora que más o menos lo había anticipado, ya no era tan malo. Viendo que no podría evitarlo, pues mejor lo disfrutaba. Cálido y firme y amable todo a la vez. Tony se sintió relajar, solo un poquito, su cabeza inclinándose para descansar en el hombro de Steve, solo por un segundo, y esto también era agradable, si.

—¡Ah, mis camaradas! ¿Esto ser volverá tradición entre nosotros? —Thor apareció en la cocina. Antes de que supieran qué era lo que pasaba, Thor había levantado a Steve y a Tony en un abrazo, alejándolos del suelo.

Steve dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando sus costillas fueron comprimidas. —Gracias, Thor, —logró decir. Tony, por su parte, solo pateaba en el aire como loco, buscando apoyarse en algo, en lo que sea, pero era imposible cuando estaba siendo abrazado y todo esto NO ESTABA BIEN.

—Thor, amigo, bájalos. La cara de Tony se está pintando de un color muy interesante, —señaló Clint con una enorme sonrisa—. Vamos, hombre, dales un respiro. ¡Abajo, abajo!

Y así de fácil, los pies de Tony volvieron al suelo, e intentaba encontrar su dignidad y su balance y respeto todo a la vez, y no le estaba yendo bien con eso. —Si. Gracias por eso, —dijo levantando las manos de forma automática porque debería tener un guante con un repulsor justo ahora, solo por seguridad, no les dispararía, pero todos necesitaban dejar de toquetearle de ese modo, no era correcto—. Si alguien más intenta abrazarme hoy, le destruiré todo su puntaje en los videojuegos. Y posiblemente también sus portafolios de retiro.

—¿Tenemos portafolios de retiro? —le preguntó Clint a Natasha.

—¿De verdad crees que Coulson no habría ido a tus espaldas y abierto uno para ti? —preguntó ella—. A diferencia de ti, él es de la opinión que le gustaría verte vivir para poder retirarte.

—Si, eso no va a suceder. —Clint miró a Steve, quien seguía intentando recuperar la respiración—. ¿Cuándo volveremos a tomar el té como familia?

—¡Nunca! —gritó Tony, y nadie le prestó atención, y de verdad los iba a correr a todos de su casa, esta era la última gota.

—No, no lo harás, —dijo Steve mientras palomeaba su obligación de ‘Abrazar a Stark’ del pizarrón, y Tony lo odió, y odiaba el pizarrón—. Jueves, creo, a menos que haya una misión.

—Si, antes de la Noche de Películas, eso estaría bien. ¿Han notado que casi nunca nos llaman los jueves?

—Creo que la comunidad de villanos aprendió su lección la segunda vez que Thor se tomó como ofensa personal ser interrumpido esas noches, —dijo Natasha—. Hay otros seis días de donde elegir. Más les vale dejar fuera los jueves y así evadir la furia de Thor.

—Mi furia siempre es impresionante, pero justificada cuando sucede. ¡Saludos, amiga tostadora! —dijo Thor, y la tostadora huyó.

Tony se preguntó si podría arrepentirse ahora de formar parte de la Iniciativa Vengadores.


	3. Chapter 3

Las fiestas de clase alta y las reuniones entre _socialités_ hacían que Tony rogara porque algún tipo de desastre aconteciera. No uno grande, por favor, nada que resultara en civiles inocentes heridos o muertos, pero hombre, eso habría sido bueno. Como un… ataque de Doombots. O como aquel calamar gigante del que Namor perdió el control en una ocasión, eso había sido más gracioso que peligroso.

Caray, ver a Thor intentando tener una conversación con el calamar gigante era una de las experiencias más bizarras de su vida, y eso ya era decir algo.

Ahora mismo, una rubia cabeza hueca le ladraba al oído tomándole del brazo, con sus pechos pegados a su costado y si, no eran naturales, y Tony se reía e los momentos correctos, con una sonrisa enorme y brillante y oh tan encantadora, diciendo las palabras correctas y sacando su lado gracioso en el anillo de socialités y políticos y VIPs que estaban a su alrededor.

El alcohol fluía y los atuendos eran increíbles y los fotógrafos estaban por todas y partes, y Tony estaba diseñando una nueva capa de su circuito adaptador en su cabeza porque podría hacerlo incluso dormido. Y a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que había despertado en algún lugar que no era su dormitorio, confundido y desorientado, probablemente sí lo había hecho.

Pero bueno, podría seguir con la fachada tanto como fuera necesario. A pesar de la falta de sueño. A pesar de la falta de alimento. Y a pesar del demasiado alcohol. Y de la mujer que tenía tantas manos como el calamar mascota de Namor, y que era tan empalagosa. Era solo otra deprimente noche en la vida de Tony Stark, genio, billonario, playboy, filántropo. La mayor mente técnica de esta generación, el alma de las fiestas, el más querido por los periódicos de Nueva York, el terror de Wall Street, y el azotador de villanos donde quiera que la injusticia se presentara.

Por supuesto, el verdadero Tony Stark solo deseaba ir a casa y jugar con su tostadora.

—¿Tony?

Incluso en medio de la cacofonía de voces, demasiado chirriantes y escandalosas, la suave voz de Steve hizo que girara la cabeza. —Hey, Steve, —dijo, regalándole al rubio una enorme sonrisa. Y vaya que el Capitán América se veía bien de traje. Suponía la mano fina y delicada de Pepper en ese nuevo ícono de moda, e hizo una nota mental de enviarle una canasta de frutas. O ya que la fruta era algo aburrido, mejor una canasta de frutas llena de zapatos. Una canasta de zapatos, eso serviría.

—¿Qué es una canasta de zapatos? —preguntó Steve arrugando el entrecejo, y Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa, —dijo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Steve? ¿Ya conociste a todo mundo? Todo mundo, Steve Rogers. Steve, todo el mundo. —Agitó la mano de un lado a otro y risas y sonrisas de todos los presentes le respondieron, bueno, de casi todos excepto Steve.

Steve inclinó su cabeza, saludando al grupo. —Hola, —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—. Lo siento, tengo que robarme a Tony por unos minutos.

Tony se deshizo de las manos de la calamar. —El deber llama. Gracias a todos, debo volar. Y quizá en sentido literal. —Con una última encantadora sonrisa y un gesto con las manos de despedida, siguió a Steve—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, su atención puesta en Steve a pesar que saludaba y sonreía a varios conocidos mientras caminaban entre la multitud—. ¿Vengadores unidos? —Y esperaba, esperaba contra toda esperanza, no sonar demasiado emocionado, porque eso sería malo.

—Mi reloj no está funcionando —dijo Steve, y Tony parpadeó.

—¿Qué? Oh. ¡Oh! —Tony le sonrió—. ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?

—¿Te molestaría? —preguntó Steve con una disculpa implícita en la voz, y Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No, uh, veamos… —Entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar los planos del lugar, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que los había visto—. Vamos, creo que recuerdo una biblioteca por acá. Y con este tipo de personas, seguro nadie la está usando.

—Tony, pórtate bien. —Pero los labios de Steve se levantaban en una sonrisa.

—Siempre me porto bien. Soy conocido por portarme bien, es una característica Stark. Hay persona que han escrito odas sobre mi…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, detente antes de que te lastimes, —dijo Steve, y estaba riendo y sus ojos brillaban.

Tony tenía razón sobre la biblioteca, sobre donde estaba y que se encontraba vacía. Jaló una silla hasta una pequeña mesa, prendió una lámpara y buscó entre el bolsillo secreto de su abrigo su pequeño kit de herramientas. —Veamos qué tenemos aquí, —dijo, sacando las herramientas. El set era de su propio diseño. Ligero, casi indestructible, útil para todo: desde abrir una cerradura hasta desarmar una bomba. Era un maldito Vengador, después de todo.

Steve puso el reloj sobre la mesa, al alcance de Tony, y tomó asiento a su lado en un pequeño sillón. El mueble se veía ridículo y pequeño para su enorme figura, y Tony le regaló una sonrisa antes de poner su atención en el reloj. —¿Comenzó a detenerse poco a poco o solo se detuvo de forma abrupta? No le diste demasiada cuerda, ¿o si?

—Por favor, Tony, he tenido ese reloj por años. Sé cuanta cuerda necesita. —Miró a Tony, con curiosidad escrita en su rostro. Parecía disfrutar verlo trabajar, por más extraño que sonara.

—Mmm… —aceptó Tony, abriendo la delicada máquina—. Si tuvieras un reloj digital, podríamos ahorrarnos todo esto.

—Las cosas no deberían ser desechables, —dijo Steve—. Este todavía sirve. Siempre y cuando puedas arreglarlo.

—Claro que puedo arreglarlo, —dijo Tony, un poco ofendido—. Es fácil de arreglar. —E incluso si no lo fuera, lo conseguiría. Porque Steve se lo había pedido.

Steve se recargó sobre el brazo del sillón y miró el frutero que estaba junto a Tony. —¿Crees que pueda comerme una de esas peras?

Tony levantó la mirada. —Claro, —dijo, tomando una y lanzándosela a Steve—. Dudo que alguien recuerde que están aquí. Probablemente se echarán a perder si no te las comes.

Steve suspiró. —Tus amigos desperdician mucha comida, —dijo, y sonaba triste.

—No son mis amigos, —dijo Tony—. Quizá sean amigos de Fury. Él es quien dijo que debíamos venir. —Estudió los engranes con ojo hábil. Si, este no era un problema que ocurría de forma natural—. ¿Qué hiciste, le metiste un cuchillo para mantequilla a esta cosa?

Steve pausó con su navaja sobre la pera, y suspiró. —Uno de esos tenedores para ostras, —admitió.

—Uh, ¿por qué? —Sacudiendo la cabeza, Tony comenzó a reparar el daño, que en su mayoría era solo un par de engranes y resortes fuera de lugar.

Las mejillas de Steve se sonrojaron. —Necesitaba una excusa para alejarte de todo el mundo, —dijo.

Tony soltó una carcajada. —Claro que no, Cap. Puedes simplemente decir “Hey, Stark, ven aquí” y si, iré hacia ahí, —dijo Tony, sonriendo—. Después de todo, eres mi persona favorita aquí. —Levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la complacida sonrisa de Steve—. Tonto. No rompas tus cosas para atraer mi atención.

El rostro de Steve estaba muy rojo. —Sabía que podrías arreglarlo, —dijo, rebanando la pera—. ¿Quieres un trozo?

—Sí, claro. —Tony comenzó a tararear mientras trabajaba en la reparación y Steve colocó una rebanada de pera a su lado. La tomó y se la metió a la boca, estaba fresca y crujiente y dulce. Masticó y tragó, buscando la siguiente rebanada sabiendo que estaría ahí sin tener mirar.

Se terminaron la primera pera y Tony le pasó una segunda.

No le tomó mucho tiempo arreglar el reloj, pero aprovechó para revisar todo lo que podía, haciendo notas mentales sobre aceite y remplazos de engranes y mejores resortes para instalar una vez llegara a casa. Pero por el momento, cerró la caja y se comió la más reciente rebanada de pera. Girándose, le entregó el reloj a Steve. —Casi como nuevo.

Steve le sonrió. —Gracias. —Tiró el corazón de la pera en un bote cercano e hizo amago de poner la última rebanada sobre la mesa, junto a Tony.

Tony se adelantó a tomarla. —Dámela, —y Steve hizo una pausa.

—No te gusta que te den cosas directamente, no… —Señaló a su alrededor—. No aquí.

Tony se congeló. Después de un momento, se estiró y tomó la rebanada de fruta de los dedos de Steve. —Está bien. Eres tú, —dijo, y se llevó la fruta a la boca antes de decir algo estúpido. Algo como, cualquier otra cosa.

—Oh. Bien, —dijo Steve mientras limpiaba su navaja con un pañuelo antes de guardarla—. Gracias, Tony.

—Mmm, —Tony masticó y tragó—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó.

—Estabas alcanzando esa nota rara en tu risa otra vez, —dijo Steve con voz suave. Bajó la cabeza enfocándose en ponerse de nuevo el reloj. —Sé que odias estas cosas.

—Tú también —señaló Tony—. Y yo soy mejor para disimularlo, así que, bueno, fiesta. —Levantó el dedo índice y lo giró en el símbolo universal de ‘wiiiiiii’.

Steve le miró. —Pero las odias, —dijo, haciendo esa adorable sonrisita de lado. —Y odio cómo te pones en las fiestas.

Tony se entretuvo guardando sus herramientas. —¿Ebrio? —dijo, intentando ser gracioso y fallando de forma miserable.

—No, bueno, si, eso tampoco me gusta, es peligroso y no es bueno para ti, pero eso es algo aparte, —Steve seguía jugueteando con el reloj—. Tienes esta máscara que usas en estas cosas…

—La gente espera cierto _je ne sais quoi_ de Tony Stark, —dijo Tony alzándose de hombros—. Es más fácil darles lo que quieren. —Recordó años con Howard y con los niños ricos de los internados y a si mismo, ebrios y fingiendo, fingiendo hasta que encontraba un hueco dónde esconderse hasta que terminara todo.

Algunas veces, cuando era más joven, tal vez lo había disfrutado. Honestamente ya no se acordaba.

Pero Steve le miraba con esa mueca de dolor en el rostro, y Tony le regaló una sonrisa. —Vamos, Cap. Fury necesita que alguien haga amigos. Banner o Barton serán un desastre, Natasha empezará a matar gente solo para aliviar su aburrimiento, Thor se divertirá pero las personas normales no pueden con su nivel de asombrosidad. Asi que quedamos tú y yo, y tú odias estas cosas, —Tony sonrió aún más—. Yo estoy más acostumbrado a estar en los espectáculos que tú. Deja que un profesional se encargue, por el bien del equipo.

Steve rió, y Tony le miró. —Yo estoy acostumbrado a que me tengan como su mono bailarín —explicó—. En mis días de tour con el ejército...

—Cap, eso es tener bajo autoestima. Claramente eres al menos un gorila bailarín. O un orangután.

—¿Me pudieras repetir por qué la gente piensa que eres encantador?

—Es mi poder secreto de mutante. Carisma. —Tony agitó sus cejas—. Vamos, Cap, una vuelta más por la pista de baile y sales de aquí.

—Querrás decir ‘salimos’ de aquí.

—Nah, me voy a quedar un rato a saludar por un par de horas o Fury pondrá esa mirada triste que mucha gente confunde con mirada homicida. Furia homicida.

—Tony…

—Suficiente, Cap. —Tony sonrió—. Déjame tirarme sobre la granada para salvar al equipo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—A mi me parece que es algo que haces todo el tiempo, —dijo Steve con voz suave.

—Soy noble al extremo. —Tony le lanzó un beso—. Creo que he desaparecido lo suficiente. —Se acomodó la chaqueta, rodó los hombros, levantó la barbilla y puso una sonrisita traviesa—. Hora del show.

Su teléfono sonó y casi colapsa de alivio. —Oh, gracias a Dios, —dijo, sacándolo—. Por favor dime que hay algún tipo de emergencia. Por favor. Lo que sea. En este punto incluso iré a ayudar a Richards, y mira que odio a ese tipo, en serio…

El gruñido que tuvo como respuesta le hizo alejar el teléfono de su oído y mirarlo por un momento. —Es para ti, —dijo, pasándoselo a Steve, quien lo tomó sin problema porque era incapaz de aventarlo al suelo como debería haberlo hecho.

—Steve Rogers, —dijo, y se paró erguido, como siempre lo hacia, en pose de atención como si la persona al otro lado de la línea pudiera verle, y era tan adorable que Tony quiso saltar a su alrededor aventando pétalos de rosas, y eso era muy raro, ¿qué pasa contigo, cerebro?

Steve levantó una ceja. —Las rosas son muy caras, no las gastes en mí solo para burlarte, —dijo, rodando los ojos.

—Si, para burlarme, —dijo Tony con una sonrisa apretada—. Eso es lo que quería hacer, si. —Por suerte, Steve le ignoraba de nuevo por poner atención a la llamada.

—Ya veo. Si. Entiendo. De acuerdo, estaremos en casa en diez minutos, gracias. Hasta luego. —Terminó la llamada y le regresó a Tony el teléfono. Tony había escuchado “en casa en diez minutos” y estaba haciendo una danza de la victoria bastante digna y discreta.

—Algún día, —dijo Steve, riendo—, descubriré cómo grabarte haciendo esas cosas y subiré el video a internet.

—Sabes cómo hacerlo, solo que eres demasiado amable para esooooo, —dijo Tony, con un giro de caderas—. Larguémonos de aquí.

—¿No quieres saber por qué debemos volver a casa?

—Para nada. No me importa. Asuntos de Vengadores. Thor rompió un jefe de estado. Clint traumatizó a otro repartidor de pizza. Bruce dejó que Strange volviera a entrar a mi piscina otra vez, maldita sea, la magia no debe entrar a la piscina, soporto pocas cosas cuando me encuentro casi desnudo, hay límites. Justo ahora, no me importa. Cualquier excusa está bien.

—Coulson dijo que un montón de discos de hockey robóticos se comieron los tapetes de la entrada, una de las capas de Thor, la mitad de los documentos confidenciales del mes pasado, y uno de los calcetines de Natasha. Natasha amenaza con destruirlos a todos hasta que encuentre al culpable.

Tony hizo una pausa. —Bueno, ¿es un buen momento para decir que tal vez hice algunos cambios en las Roombas para mejorarlas?

—Si, ya nos dimos cuenta.

*

—Y bien, ¿quieres explicarnos cómo sucedió esto? —preguntó Steve mirando alrededor de las habitaciones de los Vengadores.

Tony metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se balanceó sobre sus talones. —Algunas cosas —dijo sabiamente—, desafían la razón.

—¿Alguna vez funciona ese argumento? —preguntó Steve.

—¿Enfrente del congreso, o de una corte? —Tony sonrió—. Cualquiera de esos dos, la respuesta es no. En su mayoría es una táctica de distracción para comprar tiempo mientras pienso en algo mejor qué decir.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, exactamente? —preguntó Bruce caminando entre el desastre de Roombas. Afortunadamente, se veía entretenido.

—En serio, es algo bueno, todo eso de las aspiradoras robots y así, —dijo Tony, emocionado, porque había funcionado, todo había funcionado, habían salido a buscar tiraderos, como buenas Roombas, y se habían aburrido en el taller y habían salido. Dummy debió haberlas dejado entrar al elevador, platicaría con él después—. Pero tienen mucho espacio desperdiciado en el diseño actual. Así que modifiqué el chasis un poco, remplacé las ruedas con un sistema más eficiente de rotación, le quité espacio al motor y al sistema de carga, eliminé la batería, por supuesto, por algo más pequeño y con mayor duración, no es comercialmente viable, pero estas son para uso personal, no voy a soportar esa mierda de “dos horas antes de necesitar otra recarga”, y usé el espacio extra para hacer más grande el depósito de suciedad, el sistema de succión, los sensores de visión básica y de audición, y puse un sistema de enlace entre ellas y Jarvis y entre ellas mismas.

Steve y Bruce le miraban, Steve con cierto grado de diversión y preocupación, y Bruce con curiosidad. —¿Quieres decir que les pusiste una mente-colmena? —preguntó Bruce.

—Algo así, no tuve tiempo de crear una Inteligencia Artificial para todas, así que solo las conecté a la casa para que Jarvis les de instrucciones e información y sea como el macho alfa en esta pequeña manada, así que fuera de la torre, se verán forzadas a alimentarse de la información de las demás, y eso no sería algo muy bueno.

—¿Muy tontas? —dijo Bruce, quitándose del camino de una Roomba en movimiento.

—Digamos que son como una manada de amigos mirando alrededor diciendo “¿Qué quieres hacer?” “No sé, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?” “Haré lo que tú quieras hacer” “Sí, ¿pero qué quieres hacer?” —explicó Tony—. No son material para MENSA. Estoy trabajando en ello.

—¿Entonces tú eres quien las controla, Jarvis? —preguntó Steve.

—Más que controlar, estoy desesperadamente intentando cuidarlas, —dijo Jarvis, sonando agotado.

—¿Cómo vas con eso?

—Bien, —dijo Jarvis de forma tan cortante que Tony casi veía sangre escurrir.

—¿Bien _bien_? —preguntó Steve sonriendo.

—No hemos alcanzado ese nivel de bienestar, señor. Usted será el primero en saberlo cuando suceda.

—¡STARK! —Coulson venía caminando y las Roombas eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para quitarse de su paso—. ¿Qué rayos son estas cosas?

—Dummy quería una mascota, —dijo Tony sonriendo como maniaco—. No pude decidirme solo por una.

—¿Cuántas son? —dijo Coulson, ignorando la que giraba a su alrededor intentando limpiarle los zapatos. Para un observador sin experiencia, se veía como si le estuvieran violando el pie. Tony se preguntó si ese comportamiento debería ser alentado. Tal vez no. Coulson normalmente iba armado, y era algo sensible cuando estaba de mal humor. Lo que era la mayoría del tiempo que Tony estaba cerca.

—Tiene un punto, Tony, —dijo Steve, al parecer preocupado—. Creí que solo eran veinticinco. Esto parece mucho más que veinticinco…

—Bueno, compré cincuenta.

—Esto parece mucho más que cincuenta, —dijo Steve, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

—Ochenta y siete, según el último conteo, —dijo Jarvis, cansado.

—¡Oh! ¡Oye, funcionó! —Tony levantó un puño en victoria—. Demonios, soy bueno. ¡Venga esos cinco! —le dijo a Bruce, quien arqueó una ceja pero igualmente levantó una mano para chocarlas—. ¡Ciencia, perras!

—¿Qué funcionó, Stark? —dijo Coulson, frotándose el rostro con una mano.

—Pues, estaba preocupado por si se dañaban, ya sabes, hay muchas escaleras por aquí y algunos de nuestros experimentos pueden ser muy peligrosos, Dummy no siempre se fija por donde camina y ya sabes, a veces atacan súper villanos y eso. Así que tomé las primeras, les mejoré un poco el AI y les di una conexión con las unidades de fabricación, y las programé para, bueno, para repararse solas.

—Unidades de reparación, —dijo Bruce—. No creo…

—Y parece que simplemente comenzaron a reproducirse, —continuó Tony—. Tal vez como no hay unidades dañadas, pensaron que eso era lo que tenían que hacer. Quiero decir, las unidades de fabricación pueden hacer el ensamblaje básico, no cosas de alto nivel de dificultad, pero pues trabajan con mi armadura, así que sí, armar Roombas no sería tan malo, ciertamente son capaces de reproducir las partes, pero el circuito… No sé qué tan bien eso salga sin interferencia humana.

—Las detuve una vez me percaté de que no respondían tan bien como las que usted había producido, señor —dijo Jarvis—. Uno de los primeros intentos está ahí. Si. Es la que está colisionando con la pared.

Todo mundo se detuvo a mirar a la Roomba que chirriaba en el suelo. Golpeaba la pared, giraba en círculo y regresaba exactamente de donde había venido. Golpeaba la pared opuesta. Giraba. Por un par de minutos, la vieron cómo repetía la misma ruta de forma metódica, y entonces Jarvis suspiró. —No muy eficiente.

—Aw, mi Roomba especial, —dijo Tony, agachándose para recogerla—. Todo está bien, bebé, te arreglaremos.

La Roomba chirrió girando sus rueditas en el aire. —Si, estás algo indefensa aquí arriba, está bien, todo está… —Se detuvo, un pensamiento cruzando por su mente. Parpadeó. Eso podría funcionar…

—¿Por qué tiene escrito “Sr. Fantástico”? —preguntó Steve mirando sobre su hombro.

Tony regresó de sus pensamientos para ver la anotación con plumón negro en su tontita Roomba. —Porque Barton odia a Richards más que a mi, y eso requiere cierto esfuerzo, —dijo Tony—. ¡Barton! —gritó—. ¿Está poniéndole nombre a mis Roombas?

—¿Qué? —Clint asomó la cabeza desde la sala—. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Stark?

Lo que sea que hubiese sido el problema de Tony, rápidamente quedó olvidado. Probablemente por el atuendo de Clint. Los jeans pegados de color negro deslavado, las pesadas botas, y la ajustada playera blanca sin mangas eran lo más común en Clint. El delantal color rosa brillante con olanes y parches de globos al frente era un poco más inusual.

—Ves, Steve, este es el tipo de cosas que pertenecen al internet, —explicó Tony—. Puedes usar mi teléfono.

Barton cruzó los brazos atrás de su cabeza, sus bíceps flexionándose con el movimiento, cruzó también sus tobillos y sonrió de lado. —Siéntete libre, —dijo, engreído—. Me veo muy bien.

—Vaya que sí, —dijo Bruce, y se ganó una coqueta ceja alzada por eso.

—Eres un desvergonzado, Barton, totalmente desvergonzado. Me gusta eso de ti, —dijo Tony levantando la Roomba para colocarla sobre su hombro—. Deja de ponerle nombre a mis Roombas.

—No me dejaste ponerle nombre al tostador.

—Está en la agenda, —dijo Steve, y estaba sonriendo viendo a las Roombas que giraban a sus pies, chirriando porque había dejado pisadas en el suelo limpio, y ahora era un enemigo del Estado Roomba—. De hecho, parece que es momento de una reunión familiar, justo ahora. ¿Dónde están Thor y Natasha? —le preguntó a Clint.

—¡Thor! —gritó Clint.

—¿Me llamaste, mi hermano de armas? —Se escucharon un par de golpes suaves, el sonido de algo rompiéndose, probablemente algo costoso, Tony se preguntó si su seguro cubría los actos de un semidios, y entonces Thor apareció.

De pie sobre una tabla para planchar.

Que estaba balanceada sobre unas diez Roombas.

Thor les saludó con una enorme sonrisa, los puños sobre sus caderas, con pose heroica a pesar del delantal color gris pálido con burbujas amarillas al frente que no hacía juego con su capa.

Coulson golpeó a Barton en la nuca, haciéndole reír. —¿Por qué me culpan por todo? —dijo, con la certeza de que se lo merecía.

—¡Este carro de combate es digno del todopoderoso Thor! —proclamó Thor—. No tan agradable como aquél tirado por Tanngrisnir y Tanngnjóstr, pero aún así, ¡muy digno! —Natasha sacó una foto, y él le sonrió, aceptándolo como si fuera un tributo.

—¿Cómo están manejando eso? —preguntó Steve.

Natasha caminaba al lado de Thor con la cámara de fotos lista. —Tira un poco de tierra de las macetas en la dirección que quieras seguir, y las Roombas irán tras ella, —explicó, como si no hubiese sido su idea, y Tony sabía que lo había sido, y lo sabía, sabía que ella había estado esperando a que todos estuvieran distraídos para entonces tirar suciedad por todos lados por el simple placer de disfrutar ver las Roombas armando un caos.

—Si rompes mis Roombas, Thor, voy a estar muy enojado, —dijo Tony, a pesar de que si, era algo que debió haber pensado él. No con una tabla para planchar, por supuesto, eso era muy indignante. Frunció el ceño—. Esperen. ¿Tengo una tabla para planchar?

—Es de Coulson, —dijo Natasha.

—¿Tienes una tabla para planchar? —le preguntó Tony a Coulson.

—Ya no, —dijo el agente con un suspiro.

—Si, hora de reunir a la familia, —dijo Steve, y Tony resistió la urgencia de gritar.

*

A pesar de que esta era su segunda “reunión familiar” y si, Tony estaba haciendo comillas mentales con sus dedos mentales, ya había reglas.

Tony culpaba a Steve.

La primera regla, al parecer, era que Tony no tenía permitido emborracharse durante las reuniones familiares. Tony intentó discutir que era injusto, porque una reunión familiar sería mucho más tolerable si estaba los suficientemente ebrio como para contribuir o recordarlo. Steve simplemente le había dado una mirada que decía “Estoy seguro de que estás bromeando, porque lo que dices me lastima y voy a ignorarlo” y le había quitado la botella de brandy.

La segunda regla, justo después de la primera, fue que estar en una reunión familiar tenía prioridad mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Había surgido una pequeña discusión sobre eso, porque Clint solía jugar Angry Birds con los sonidos activados durante las reuniones de Fury, y Thor generalmente se volvía loco si no tenía algo que hacer con las manos, y Bruce tenía unos cálculos corriendo que no le tomarían mucho de su atención.

Pero Coulson había cerrado su carpeta de documentos, los había apilado, había cerrado su pluma y cruzado los brazos, enfocándose en Steve, y los demás le habían seguido en su acto de poner atención.

Excepto Tony.

—Estoy haciendo esto bajo coacción, —dijo, con sus dedos llenos de grasea jugando entre las entrañas del Sr. Fantástico, la Roomba—. He rediseñado circuitos durante audiencias en el congreso, así que vamos, puedo hacer esto, en serio, solo habla, lo prometo, estoy muy comprometido con esto de la reunión familiar… Solo necesito… —Se metió el desarmador en la boca y lo agarró con los dientes, y continuó hablando—. Ferminarfefto.

Steve se acercó y le sacó el desarmador de la boca. —Tony.

Tony inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, entrecerró los ojos. Steve encontró su mirada sin pestañear. —Bien, —dijo Tony, haciéndose hacia atrás y limpiándose las manos con una servilleta—. ¡Bien! Reunión. Maravilloso. ¿Para qué nos reunimos?

—¿Podemos discutir el hecho de que tuvimos que cerrar la puerta de la cocina para mantener tu manada de robots fuera? —preguntar Natasha.

—No, —dijo—. Miren, de acuerdo, no estaba esperando esto, está bien, a veces los grandes inventos tienen un poco de, bueno, de tropiezos en el camino. Eso no significa que el invento en sí es un fracaso, solo que necesita un poco que trabajo. —Ladeó la silla y se balanceó sobre las patas traseras—. Las regresaré al taller y trabajaré en su AI. Jarvis ha cambiado los parámetros de su programación para que no construyan más, y se quedarán en las áreas asignadas. Tengo algunas ideas, estarán bien, pero en algún punto tendremos que usarlas para cubrir la torre completa.

—¿Por qué…? —empezó Coulson, pero Tony le interrumpió.

—Miren, con componentes mejores para visión y audición, un AI mejorado, y quizá otros trucos en su construcción, pueden ser usadas como parte del sistema de seguridad. Estará bien, en serio, ya terminé de discutir esto, mi torre, mis Roombas, silencio todos.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, y Tony pensó que tal vez había funcionado, hasta que Clint comenzó a reír. —Si, no, —dijo, sonriendo—. Tony, eso es estúpido.

—Y aún así es lo que haremos. Steve, ¿qué sigue? —Tony dejó que la silla cayera en sus cuatro patas y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

Steve parecía querer decir algo, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde la mano de Tony descansaba sobre la Roomba. —Mantenlas bajo control, ¿si?

—Ni siquiera sabrás que están ahí, —dijo Tony arqueando las cejas. Pero algo de tensión que no sabía que había estado ahí desapareció de sus hombros, sus dedos se relajaron sobre el pequeño robot de disco. Le dio una suave palmadita.

—¿Por qué Tony se sale con la suya? —preguntó Clint.

—¿Porque es dueño de este edificio, la cama donde duermes, y el arco que usas? —dijo Natasha, alzando una ceja.

—Oh, si, —sonrió Clint—. En ese caso, vivan las Roombas. Quiero ponerles nombre.

—No, —dijo Tony—. Mantén ese maldito plumón tuyo lejos, Barton.

—Un sentimiento que ha sido repetido una y otra vez durante años, —dijo Coulson.

—Bien, —dijo Steve, antes de que se desarrollara una serie de oraciones con doble sentido, porque eso pasaba bastante en este grupo. Tony se veía alegre de hacerlo, y Barton tenía una boca muy sucia y Coulson era el perfecto hombre recto, y Steve se sonrojaba de forma brillante ante cualquier cosa que se asemejara a una broma sobre penes, y Thor simplemente amaba, amaba, AMABA las bromas sobre penes y saltaba en ello feliz.

Por supuesto, si Natasha se sentía con ganas de jugar, todos terminaban sonrojados y tartamudeando, excepto por Bruce, quien podría mantener una calma zen en su rostro ante cualquier cosa.

Tony intentó poner atención por un par de segundos, mientras discutían sobre el maldito pizarrón de tareas, pero su mente volvió a considerar como eliminar de forma efectiva los problemas con los movimientos de las Roombas. Justo ahora, el sistema de rotación les permitía acceso a su trabajo, pero si quería que fuera efectivo, efectivo de verdad, necesitaba moverse más allá y encontrar una forma, siempre había una forma, de que las limitaciones de los circuitos y las baterías y de todo lo físico no fueran…

La tostadora le tocó el brazo, y Tony volvió. Steve le sonreía con una mirada cálida y sabionda, y Tony arrugó la nariz disculpándose en silencio. Su cerebro raras veces se quedaba en un lugar por el tiempo suficiente, sin importar lo mucho que intentaba mantenerse atento.

Por suerte nadie parecía haberlo notado, y cuando Tony miró sobre el hombro de Steve, se dio cuenta de que el maldito pizarrón ahora tenía un montón de nuevas tareas, y de alguna forma su nombre estaba asignado a algunas de ellas. —Oigan… —empezó.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando no pones atención, —dijo Steve en tono bajo, y Tony se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

—¿Acabas de usar conmigo tus poderes malvados? —preguntó.

—La torre queda limpia, el equipo es feliz, todos se siente apreciados. A mi me parece el sueño americano, —dijo Steve, sonriendo, y ahí estaba ese tono afilado y seco que acompañaba su sentido del humor, y que Tony amaba.

—Malvado, —dijo Tony, y si, era un cabrón pervertido porque ese había sido un pensamiento emocionante.

—Lo que sea que consiga que llenes el lavatrastos, Tony, —dijo Steve, y Tony reía ligeramente, reía porque, ¿por qué no? Porque en serio se sentía con ganas de reír.

—Escuchen, —decía Clint de brazos cruzados y con la barbilla en un ángulo obstinado—. Quiero ponerle nombre a la tostadora. Me quiere más a mi.

—Nadie en esta habitación cree que tienes intenciones puras, —dijo Bruce—. Y no voy a llamar a la tostadora “Cosita Linda”.

—¿Conejito Apachurrable? —preguntó Clint.

Natasha sugirió algo en ruso, y Clint la miró. —¿No solías decirme así? —preguntó.

—Si, pero la tostadora es más confiable. Y nos provee de un desayuno caliente en ocasiones.

—Eso es grosero, Natasha. Pongámosle Tash a la tostadora.

—Prefiero un nombre digno de un fiero guerrero, —dijo Thor acariciándose la barbilla—. En retrospectiva, dama Widow, Tash parece ser apropiado.

—No pasará, —dijo ella—. Y es más fácil tomarte en serio cuando no traes puesto ese ridículo delantal.

—¡Fue un regalo de la Dama Darcy! —dijo Thor, acomodándose el delantal con una sonrisa—. ¡Creo que es bastante favorecedor!

—Los odio a todos, —dijo Tony, y Steve estaba riendo mientras regresaba el marcador a su lugar en el pizarrón y cruzaba la habitación para ponerse atrás de la silla de Tony e inclinarse para abrazarle por detrás. Tony suspiró, pero simplemente dejó que pasara, en mayor parte porque Steve ya había marcada como hecha su tarea en la lista, y no quería ser el responsable de que el Steve fuera un mentiroso.

Además, Steve olía bien.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Steve, y Tony se preguntó si la fuerza bruta de un trauma al cráneo le ayudaría a resolver sus problemas. Probablemente no.

Coulson se levantó y alzó una mano. —La tostadora se llamará Calcifer, —dijo en  un tono que no admitía reproches—. Stark, ve a encargarte de las malditas Roombas, y todos los demás, asuman que Stark no será capaz de encargarse de las malditas Roombas. Levántenlas, clávenlas, cierren las puertas. ¿Quedó claro?

Un momento de silencio, y después todos murmuraron su aceptación. —¿Por qué Calcifer? —preguntó Steve.

—Porque Coulson es un ñoño, —dijo Clint, poniéndose de pie—. Vamos, Cap, pondremos El Castillo Volador en la pantalla mientras libramos la sala de las Roombas.


	4. Chapter 4

—Sabes, debería haber un maldito manual para idiotas que deciden hacer experimentos por si solos. En serio. Estoy cansado de esto. Científicos del mundo, ya basta de tanta mierda. No puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto, que estas palabras están saliendo de mi boca, pero BUSQUEN UNA SEGUNDA OPINION PARA SUS INVENTOS. En serio. Úsenlo. Conózcanlo. Ámenlo. Tal vez los salve de una masa de energía con sentimientos y muy mala actitud que nadie, y en serio digo que nadie, quiere invitar a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Un auto giraba en el aire directo al casco de Tony, y él levantó una mano para repelerlo sin siquiera detenerse en su rabieta. La cosa cayó en el suelo y Tony se alzó aún más para ser un blanco más tentador. Al menos esa maldita cosa le estaba aventando autos y ya no intentaba rebanar autobuses llenos de niños.

—Necesitan hacer un curso básico en todas las universidades con grados de ciencias que incluyan consejos básicos como estos: “Si la gente dice que estás loco al convertirte en un monstruo estás probando que tienen la razón, así que tómate una cerveza y cálmate”, o “Es muy difícil conseguir subsidios cuando estas comiéndote a tus asistentes de laboratorio o riendo de forma maniaca; quizá debas enfocarte en una disciplina diferente ahora”.

—¿La frase “Radio Silencio” significa algo para ti, Iron Man? —preguntó Coulson, sonando un poco irritado.

—Haré que Hawkeye me la explique luego, —dijo Tony.

—Oye, me he portado como el alma de la discreción, —dijo Clint.

—Por primera vez, —aceptó Tony. Bajó en el aire llegando muy cerca de la masa de aire, porquería y energía como para que le disparara. La ola de fuerza que le dio en la pierna le envió a dar espirales fuera de su curso. Sus pantallas brillaron en miles de advertencias diferentes todas a la vez, y Tony logró componerse sin siquiera una alteración de su pulso. Esto ya estaba volviéndose aburrido—. ¿Qué más podemos hacer, aparte de burlarnos de la situación?

Y como era lo suficientemente estúpido para seguir intentando algo que claramente no iba a funcionar, apuntó un rayo repulsor al ‘rostro’ de la cosa. La energía le dio de lleno, pero la cosa ni se inmutó ni dio algún indicio de que lo hubiera sentido. Cambiando a su canal interno, habló con Jarvis. —¿Tuviste suerte al reconfigurar la firma de energía de los repulsores para que podamos, no sé, hacer contacto con esta cosa?

—Lo siento, señor, pero no hemos logrado obtener información que pueda ayudarnos en este caso, —Jarvis sonaba tan confundido como Tony se sentía—. La firma de energía es casi inexistente, como si nada la uniera a algo más que el viento y los escombros.

—Gracias, Jarvis. Sigue intentando y hazme saber si logras algo. —Cambió de nuevo al canal principal del equipo, y Steve estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerles juntos.

—Hawkeye, haz que Hulk retroceda si puedes; no hay nada que hacer aquí y ya se está frustrando.

—Entendido, Cap. Estamos construyendo una barrera entre tu actual posición y la siguiente calle que no ha sido evacuada; tal vez no detenga a esta cosa, pero al menos podemos proveer algo de protección ante los escombros voladores. —Y quedó implícito en sus palabras que además le daban a Hulk algo productivo que hacer antes de que el chico verde se frustrara más ante la falta de efectividad y comenzara a desquitarse con los edificios cercanos.

Nunca lo diría, pero Tony estaba perpetuamente impresionado por la forma que Barton tenía para manejar a Hulk. No estaba seguro si Hawkeye era suicida o simplemente lo suficientemente loco como para que la muerte le importara, pero la primera vez que se había plantado frente al grandote con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, a todos se les había parado el corazón. Hulk, sin embargo, parecía haber estado medio divertido y medio conmovido por el arquero que bum, sinergia de equipo. Quien lo hubiera sabido…

Coulson había estado fría y tranquilamente furioso en aquella exitosa misión que nadie se había sorprendido cuando le ordenó a Clint seguirle a su oficina y nadie los había visto salir en más de una hora. Steve se había preocupado, caminando ansioso y haciendo eso que hacía de morderse el labio inferior, pero Natasha simplemente había sonreído y había dicho que todo se arreglaría. Siempre lo hacía.

—Sigan trabajando, —dijo Steve—. Les haremos saber si hay un cambio de posición.

—Creo que lo escucharemos venir, porque esta cosa no es nada discreta. —Había una nota de frustración en la voz de Clint también; había lanzado cada flecha que SHIELD le había dado y más que unas pocas de las que Tony le había pasado más disimuladamente, pero ninguna de ellas había hecho una diferencia en la ‘cosa’.

Thor estaba en el mismo bote que el resto, pero seguía lanzando rayos, por aburrimiento o frustración o porque de verdad era un tipo muy optimista, Tony no estaba seguro. Quizá un poco de cada uno. Le molestaba a Thor no tener algo que pudiera golpear, así que lo tomaba como una afrenta personal; las cosas malas tenían como destino ser aplastadas por la fuerza terminante del puño de Thor.

Tony llevó su traje al nivel de Thor, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada que decía “malditos científicos locos, qué es lo que quieren hacer, en serio’”. Era una mirada que los miembros del equipo intercambiaban muy seguido.

En serio, Tony iba a comenzar a investigar las instituciones de donde salían estos tipos para mandarles las facturas. Esto ya se estaba poniendo ridículo.

—Estamos buscando opciones de contención, —decía Coulson por los comunicadores, y Tony estaba seguro de que SHIELD de verdad lo estaba haciendo, pero incluso el departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de SHIELD no estaba tan fumado en peyote como para haber prevenido un plan de contención para una pelusa gigante que aplastaba la ciudad, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer un plan de…?

Tony se congeló.

—Oye, Cap.

—Adelante, Iron Man.

—¿Esta cosa es una bola de viento sensible que da vueltas con suciedad y el manifiesto de la palabra hablada, verdad? ¿No hemos logrado localizar algún tipo de masa central?

—No hasta el momento. Debe haber una.

—Tal vez no la haya, —señaló Tony—. Tal vez se despedazó a si mismo hasta el punto de que su consciencia es lo único que mantiene este desastre junto, y se está acercando bastante a las áreas ocupadas de la ciudad. —Dejó implícito el obvio hecho de que mientras ellos no podían golpear a esta cosa, esta cosa sí podía golpearles. Natasha había probado la teoría para ellos y había terminado con un hombro dislocado y una herida en la cabeza cuando la había aventado contra una pared.

—Puede destrozar edificios, arrojar autos, y tenemos que detenerla, ahora, —continuó Tony y sabía que tenía la atención de todos—. Puedo detenerla.

—Esto va a terminar muy mal, —dijo Clint.

—Cierra la boca, Hawkeye. ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Iron Man? —dijo Coulson, y Tony sonrió, una sonrisa perversa y sin complejos que decía “jódanse, científicos locos, yo estoy más loco y soy más científico que ustedes”.

—Por favor, señor, no, —pidió Jarvis, y Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un ejército de inteligentes y auto reproducibles Roombas.

*

—Bueno, eso pasó.

Todo mundo miró a Tony con expresiones que variaban entre horrorizadas y conmocionadas. Él les regaló una sonrisa y un gesto poco entusiasta. —Miren, funcionó.

Una botella de tequila fue puesta a la mitad de la mesa, y todos saltaron. Clint dejó caer un montón de vasos de papel a un lado y comenzó a abrir la botella con mano hábil. —Clint, —dijo Steve, con la voz llena de advertencias—. Estamos en SHIELD. Ni siquiera hemos comenzado la sesión post batalla. ¿De verdad crees que debemos beber?

Clint le dio una mirada incrédula. —Cap, ¿estuviste en la misma misión que yo? Porque déjame decirte que si, de verdad, de verdad creo que debemos beber. Acabamos de ver una pelusa gigante llena de rabia y bajo autoestima ser DEVORADA por un ejército de aspiradoras. Era como una maldita película de zombis, solo que sin dientes.

—Pero con más gritos, —dijo Bruce, y para impresión de todos, tomó un vaso de papel y lo acercó a Clint—. Oh, Dios, los gritos.

Clint le sirvió una medida de tequila. —Si, estoy intentando olvidar eso, gracias.

—No había forma de que hubiera anticipado eso, —señaló Tony—. Y tal vez aún está vivo.

Todos le miraron con pena y Clint les sirvió tragos a cada uno. Clint optó por olvidar un vaso y tomó la botella. —Por el internet, —dijo, mientras todos levantaban sus vasos—. Que se asegurará de que los videos tomados con celulares sobre lo que acaba de pasar, muestra de lo que sucede cuando molestas a los Vengadores, dure para siempre. Y si tenemos suerte, todo esto disuadirá un par de estudiantes deprimidos de oprimir el botón rojo del infierno.

Natasha dijo algo en ruso, y todos se tomaron sus tragos, excepto por Steve. Tony esperó por que la sensación de haberse tragado líquido puro de odio disminuyera, y después señaló su vaso. —Bebe, —dijo, con la voz rasposa—. O lo haré por ti.

Steve levantó su vaso y lo alejó de su alcance. —No me puedo emborrachar y no me gustan estas cosas, —dijo, así que Coulson tomó su vaso justo cuando entraba a la habitación—. Ah, Coulson, lo siento, tan solo estábamos… —Se detuvo cuando vio a Coulson tomarse el trago con un aplomo profesional—. De acuerdo, pues.

Coulson dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. —Stark, cuando esta reunión se termine, voy a tener una larga, larga conversación contigo. Sobre la delgada, microscópicamente delgada línea entre ser un héroe y un súper villano hambriento de poder que juega con cosas que el hombre no debería conocer.

—Creo que esa es una materia en MIT, —dijo Bruce, dejándose caer sobre la mesa para enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos—. O al menos es un seminario de tesis.

Vaya, eso sonaba a lo opuesto de diversión. Tony sacó su StarkPhone. —Lo siento. Estoy muy ocupado. Puedo darte una cita para el próximo jueves… —Parpadeó cuando Coulson le quitó el teléfono de la mano y lo aventó—. Eso era un prototipo.

—No me importa, en lo más mínimo.

Tony suspiró. —Miren, —dijo, con un tono indicando que quería ganárselos—. No era posible que hubiese anticipado eso. Y funcionó, ¿o no? Ciertamente no tenían alguna idea mejor. ¿Qué iban a hacer, dejar que Thor agitara su capa en su dirección?

Thor le había quitado la botella a Clint, quien ahora se veía más relajado y reía bajito. —Roooooomba, —le dijo a Thor, quien le sonrió y levantó la botella a su salud, antes de tomarse al menos un quinto del contenido de un solo trago.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre un villano y un súper villano, Stark? —dijo Coulson, poniendo ambas manos sobre el mantel e inclinándose como una bien vestida gárgola.

—¿Estilo? —preguntó Tony, señalando con ambos dedos índice a Coulson, como si fueran un par de pistolas. Agregó una sonrisita a su gesto, pero Coulson no pareció notarlo.

—Un villano tiene una masa gigante de aspiradoras robóticas que puede lanzarle a sus enemigos. Un súper villano les da _la habilidad de volar._

—En mi defensa, la verdad es que no recuerdo haberles instalado tecnología de repulsión a las Roombas, —dijo Tony, eligiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras. Había sido una teoría, seguro, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de cuándo la había implementado. Quizá en algún momento entre el martes por la noche… Ese día había sido borroso—. Fueron un largo par de días. Así que yo estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás.

—Los gritos de “joder, si, cómetela toda” en el canal de comunicación de SHIELD lo dejaron abundantemente claro, —dijo Natasha, divertida.

—Era una broma muy apropiada acerca de aspiradoras, —señaló Tony.

—Sip, fue un diálogo nivel Obra de Teatro Maestra, —dijo Clint, sonriéndole porque, honestamente, todo mundo sabía que si esos dos decidían formar equipo, el resto de ellos iban a caer. Ni siquiera había duda, los chicos normales llevarían a sus amigos con súper poderes consigo.

—Cierra la boca, Barton, —dijo Tony, sonriéndole de vuelta—. Recuerdo cómo gritabas como un bebé.

—¡Una aspiradora atacó mi cabeza!

—Clara indicación de que necesitas bañarte más seguido, —Tony se cruzó de brazos—. No fue tan malo.

—Tres experimentados agentes de SHIELD vomitaron, y otros cuatro se pusieron a llorar. Y no hablo de que se les humedecieron los ojos un poco, Stark, sino de berridos completos. Tuve que lidiar con agentes lloriqueando, —dijo Coulson en tono “De verdad no estoy feliz con esto” —. Personas que han estado en zona de guerra. Personas que han visto horribles, horribles actos de violencia. Al parecer, para quebrantarlos solo era necesaria la equivalencia robótica de un enjambre de langostas, consumiendo todo a su paso.

—En serio, los gritos… —Bruce se estremeció—. Los gritos eran insoportables.

—No sabría decirte, apagué mi entrada de audición, —dijo Tony—. Miren, puede ser que aún esté vivo.

—Los de Investigación y Desarrollo están seguros de que así es.

—¡Ni de locos! —dijo Tony antes de poder aguantarse, y Thor le sonrió, y Clint soltó una carcajada y Steve enterró el rostro entre sus manos—. Entonces, uh… Habiendo dicho eso, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Sacarlo de cien aspiradoras robot —dijo Coulson—. Eso, y los gritos.

—No fue tan…

—Gritos de los condenados, Stark, —dijo Barton—. Como gritos en el purgatorio.

—No debió haberse convertido a sí mismo en una pelusa del mal —dijo Tony.

—Hablando de gritos de los condenados —le dijo Coulson a Clint—, ¿es ese el tequila de Fury?

—Ya no lo es, —sonrió Clint mientras Coulson le daba un golpe en la nuca.

—¿Por qué solo golpeas a Clint? —le preguntó Tony a Coulson.

—Porque si comienzo a golpearte a ti, no voy a detenerme hasta que alguien me electrocute y me deje inconsciente, —dijo Coulson con una suave sonrisa.

—Te das cuenta de que ganamos, ¿verdad?

—Dile eso a los encargados de las evaluaciones psicológicas. Están llenos de citas hasta octubre.

*

Los Vengadores era un grupo de individuos inteligentes, entrenados en tácticas de batalla y guerrilla psicológica, capaces de derrocar ejércitos enteros con la mitad del equipo en incapacidad médica. Lo que significaba que les había tomado diseñar una trampa para Tony que funcionara.

Tony sabía lo que estaban haciendo, lo sabía de la misma forma que un ratón sabía que la mantequilla de cacahuate dentro de una pequeña cajita de plástico no estaba ahí como un regalo de Navidad atrasado, pero aún así había caído en la trampa. Porque era una trampa muy astuta que combinaba casi todas sus cosas favoritas.

Y la verdad es que le gustaba que se hubieran esforzado tanto en eso.

Además temía que si se resistía, Steve simplemente iba a enviar a Barton con una de sus flechas tranquilizantes. Clint lo haría, ese hombre disfrutaba esconderse en el techo y arrastrarse por la ventilación y no dudaría en saltar ante la oportunidad de dispararle a Tony en el trasero con algo, cualquier cosa que no terminaría en Coulson gritándole.

Así que se rindió a la trampa de un café Kona perfectamente preparado, tocino y galletas frescas, una acalorada discusión sobre los nuevos juguetes tecnológicos que eran inferiores ante cualquier cosa que Stark industries estaba haciendo en ese momento, y ante el electrodoméstico que misteriosamente necesitaba ser arreglado.

Steve era normalmente el encargado de recordarle que debía comer, y todo lo demás se acomodaba en su propio orden.

La tostadora no estaba contenta de que nadie le prestaba atención, así que Tony le dio una actualización menor entre bocados de ensalada de frutas, porque alguien, seguramente Coulson, le prestaba atención a los lineamientos nutricionales que los médicos de SHIELD habían enviado. SHIELD estaba seguro de que morirían de hambre o de escorbuto antes de que Dr. Doom o Magneto o Loki tuvieran la oportunidad de matarlos, así que pues, si, fruta.

Tony estaba seguro de que los médicos de SHIELD estaban algo desesperados, pero cuando los pacientes eran convertidos en animales de granja o en muñecos de papel sentientes con regularidad, enfocarse en las pequeñas cosas debería ser visto como un regalo de Dios.

Había una discusión sucediendo al mismo tiempo sobre el pizarrón de tareas, sobre como nadie más que Steve estaba cumpliendo sus deberes diarios. En su mayoría era Clint, porque a Clint le gustaba molestar a Thor y Thor se ofendía ante cualquier sugerencia de que estaba decepcionando al equipo.

—Cierra la boca, Clint, —dijo Natasha mientras sorbía de su té—. Además, Steve no cumplió con la tarea de Abrazar a Stark el domingo.

—Stark estaba en Tokio, —dijo Bruce—. Y ni siquiera un equipo como este autorizaría el uso del Quinjet para volar a Japón y abrazar a Tony.

Tony apretó los dientes y se inclinó para tomar su tableta. —Además, —dijo, intentando bromear—, el Primer Ministro Japonés se había puesto un poco incómodo con eso. —Abrió los planos de la tostadora y consideró crear una charola de cocción más pesada.

—Un deber es un deber, —señaló Clint con una sonrisa de lado—. Steve. Eres una vergüenza como líder. Has fallado en tu tarea asignada.

—Gracias, Hawkeye, me aseguraré de reportarme a mi mismo durante la siguiente evaluación trimestral, —dijo Steve sacudiendo la cabeza. Había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro—. Qué bueno que me recordaste acerca de mis responsabilidades.

—Yo, —dijo Clint, moviendo una brocheta de cubos de fruta— soy un regalo para el mundo. Y un deber es un deber, y todos debemos hacer el trabajo sucio de vez en cuando. Ve a abrazar a Stark y márcalo en el pizarrón.

Tony agitó un tenedor en su dirección. —Todos pueden irse al infierno.

—No me hagas ir por el pizarrón, —le dijo Clint—. No puedes interferir con los deberes.

Tony mantuvo la cabeza agachada. Claro, porque si había algo para lo que su infancia de mierda lo había preparado era que el concepto de afecto, especialmente afecto físico, era un deber desagradable que tenía que ser programado, al menos cuando se trataba de Tony.

La habitación de pronto se puso tan silenciosa que Tony podía escucharse a si mismo respirar. Levantó la mirada de su tableta, y todos le estaban observando, viéndole con los ojos tan abiertos y con los rostros tan serios que no podía descifrar. Hasta que encontró la mirada de Steve, la expresión agonizante en su rostro como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago, como si fuera a ponerse a llorar. Caray, el hombre había estado en la guerra, había luchado contra los nazis y justo ahora, en la cocina de los Vengadores, Steve Rogers parecía que iba a llorar.

Y fue entonces cuando Tony se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta.

Había hablado en voz alta. Había dicho esas oraciones humillantes, llenas de autocompasión, de “Jesús, soy la persona más jodida que existe” EN VOZ ALTA. Y todos le habían escuchado. Todos ellos.

Pero era Steve quien le observaba con una mirada tan herida que Tony no podía comprenderla. Nunca podía entender a Steve. Todo lo que Tony deseaba en la vida era no humillarse por completo en frente de Steve y también en eso había fallado.

Su cerebro estaba haciendo algo como reiniciarse solo en modo seguro, con acceso limitado, sin funciones complicadas, nada en qué pensar o procesar, solo un simple orden de instrucciones: levantarse, tomar la taza de café, tomar la tableta, y dejar la habitación. Había alguien hablando, alguien diciendo el nombre de Tony, pero esa no era información que pudiera ser aceptada en ese momento, no tenía la habilidad de manejar impulsos auditivos externos justo ahora, así que solo se deshizo del agarre que le había tomado de la mano, quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Progresión linear. Arriba. Gira. Sal. Pasillo. Escaleras. Taller. Cerrar la puerta. Hablar con Jarvis, incluso si no escuchaba lo que Jarvis le respondía, solamente captaba el ligeramente alterado tono que indicaba que su asistente sabía que algo estaba mal, muy mal, pero Tony no podía manejar eso en ese momento, simplemente daba instrucciones por inercia y se retraía.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que había sucedido a continuación, quizá una regresión mental completa o simplemente un pequeño ataque de pánico, en serio que no lo sabía. Solo fue consciente nuevamente de su alrededor cuando se encontró sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared de concreto, la “cabeza” de Dummy sobre sus piernas dobladas. Tuvo la impresión de que había estado acariciando al robot en una unión particularmente sensible y que Dummy estaba chirriando contento, estirándose por completo cuando Tony se quedó quieto.

Su tableta estaba en la otra mano y vaya, había estado ocupado. Genial. Ingeniería inconsciente. Eso siempre era desastroso. Bueno, para ser honestos no tanto, casi siempre terminaba en patentes y en un aumento significativo de los valores en la bolsa, pero eso no significaba que era algo que Tony disfrutaba.

Bien, de acuerdo, si lo disfrutaba. Era divertido descubrir lo que había inventado y al mismo tiempo pensar en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando lo había creado.

Su taza de café estaba casi vacía y helada. Temía un poco revisar la hora, pero seguía solo en el taller. En algún punto debió haber pedido música, porque AC/DC había creado un ambiente reconfortante de guitarras para poder descansar y ocultarse. Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared, y se preguntó si podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

—¿Señor? —La voz de Jarvis era suave, intentando llamar su atención.

—Si, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. Lo siento, Jarvis. —Los dedos de Tony acariciaban el brazo de Dummy, reconfortándose en las familiares líneas de la estructura metálica. Necesitaba considerar el remplazo de algunas de las uniones, porque parecía que pronto el metal comenzaría a fallar un poco. Dummy movió la “cabeza” contra la palma de Tony, feliz por la atención.

—El Capitán Rogers está afuera, y se ve bastante alterado. He logrado bloquear sus esfuerzos por entrar al taller hasta este momento, pero se niega a… Señor, si vuelve a ponerse catatónico, le daré instrucciones a Dummy para que vaya por el extintor, —saltó Jarvis cuando Tony volvía a quedarse quieto con los hombros caídos.

—No voy a… Jesús, no voy a ponerme catatónico, —gritó Tony de vuelta. Pero tampoco se levantó—. ¿Qué tan enojado está? —preguntó.

—Intentó usar los códigos de acceso del Coronel Fury, —dijo Jarvis—. Así que yo diría, extremadamente molesto. Supongo que no puedo convencerle a usted de permitirle la entrada…

—No te atrevas, —Tony podía sentir la humillación subiendo por su garganta como si fuera bilis. Tragó, ignorando el apretado sentimiento en su pecho—. Solo… No, necesito… Necesito hacer algo primero, no puedo hablarle justo ahora. Tengo cosas que necesito hacer.

Hubo una pausa larga. —Entiendo, —dijo Jarvis al fin—. Haré lo que pueda, Señor, pero aparte de electrocutarle a través del teclado de acceso, no sé…

—¡No! No, no lo lastimes, —Tony acarició por última vez a Dummy antes de levantarse del suelo. Sus piernas estaban entumidas, así que fue algo gracioso, aunque eso no había sido su intención. Se tambaleó un poco, sus hombros golpearon la pared, y durante todo el camino que hizo a través de su taller se dio cuenta que Steve lo estaba observando a través de los paneles de cristal, porque el hombre se había quedado quieto.

Tony mantuvo la cabeza baja, fingiendo que no veía nada, con los hombros encogidos y la mirada fija en su tableta mientras caminaba a la mesa de trabajo más cercana y se sentaba de lado sobre la banca, dándole la espalda a la entrada. Quería mirar, oh sí, eso era mala idea, y no sabía si podía mantener su máscara por más tiempo. Estúpido y defectuoso cerebro.

Pero en serio quería mirar. Ver si la boca de Steve se seguía moviendo, si seguía hablando, incluso aunque no pudiera escuchar las palabras. Quería saber lo que Steve estaba diciendo.

—Ha estado repitiendo “Gracias a Dios” o palabras similares desde que usted se levantó, —dijo Jarvis, y Tony maldijo, alto y largo y con palabras llenas de odio a si mismo—. Parece que no creyó mis palabras cuando le dije que usted no había sufrido daños.

—Si, bueno, sigo HABLANDO cuando no intento hablar, así que sí, creo que estoy algo descompuesto, pero eso probablemente recae en la categoría de ‘sin daños’. —Tony dejó la tableta sobre la banca y se puso a mirarla. Algún día descubriría alguna forma de diagnosticar su propio cerebro. O al menos de cubrir con una enorme capa de helado las partes dañadas de su sistema emocional.

Con los hombros caídos volvió a trabajar. El trabajo era bueno. Reconfortante. Fácil. El trabajo no le causaba ataques de pánico ni lo confundía ni lo humillaba. Su taller era su lugar seguro.

—¡Señor!

Esa fue su única advertencia antes de que estruendoso ruido de vidrio vibrando y rompiéndose sucediera. Levantó la cabeza y miró sobre su hombro, buscando con las manos cualquier cosa sobre la mesa que pudiese usar como arma. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho al ritmo de que su adrenalina aumentaba.

Y Steve se colocaba el escudo sobre su espalda y entraba a través de los vidrios rotos.

Tony se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. —¿Fuiste a tus habitaciones por tu escudo y lo estrellaste contra mi maldita pared? —preguntó, incrédulo.

Steve miró sobre su hombro el desastre que había causado. —Sip, parece que es justo lo que acabo de hacer. Es lo que debí haber hecho hace UNA HORA, —resopló con los pies bien plantados en el suelo—. Jarvis, baja el volumen de la música, por favor.

—Jarvis, no te at… —Tony suspiró cuando la música se detuvo—. Genial. Maravilloso. Traidor.

—No lo culpes, —saltó Steve—. Te ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo, pero él al menos sabe cuando ha sido derrotado.

—Traidor, —masculló Tony entre dientes, bajando la cabeza, sus hombros y su cuerpo entero para inclinarse sobre su tableta, doblándose sobre si mismo a su alrededor, sabiendo que era algo patético, pero ya no le importaba. Escuchó a Steve pararse a su lado, pero no se dignó a levantar la mirada. No se movió. Lo único eran sus dedos deslizándose sobre la pantalla de la tableta.

Escuchó a Steve suspirar, colocar el escudo sobre su mesa de trabajo y sentarse justo atrás de si. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que Steve estaba con las piernas separadas a cada lado de la banca, dándole la espalda a Tony. Su espalda recargada sobre Tony. Por un largo momento simplemente se quedaron ahí, espalda contra espalda, viendo hacia distintas direcciones, quietos y en silencio.

—No eres una obligación, —dijo Steve, y Tony se estremeció sin saber si quedarse o huir—. No. No te atrevas a alejarte justo ahora. —Tony sintió que Steve tomaba un profundo respiro, con su espalda pegada contra la de Tony—. Lo arruiné todo. No eres una obligación ni una tarea, Tony.

—Claro, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, —murmuró Tony.

—Basta, —dijo Steve, y sonaba triste, su voz tan decaída que Tony se sintió culpable—. Lo arruiné. Lo entiendo. Es sólo que… —Se detuvo, respirando un poco más rápido de lo normal—. Tienes dos apariencias, Tony. Dos caras. Odio tu faceta pública.

Tony se encogió, su cuerpo entero se sacudió ante el impacto de las palabras. Steve maldijo en voz baja. —No, no, la odio porque tienes que fingir, Tony, porque tienes que hacerlo y simplemente no puedes ser tú.

—Como si ser yo alguna vez me haya funcionado.

Steve se congeló. —Dijiste eso en voz alta, —dijo al final.

Tony rió. —Si. Lo sé.

—Oh. Oh, bien. —Steve tomó un profundo respiro, y luego otro—. Nunca te digo las cosas correctas. Nunca sé cómo… —Se le rompió la voz—. Sé que nos aguantas muchas cosas. Que somos molestos y te frustramos y yo interfiero todo el tiempo. Sé que odias cuando vengo a meterme en lo que no me incumbe, sé que no me quieres aquí. Intento, en serio que trato de no hacerlo pero lo único que consigo es molestarte, y eso es lo que no quiero, pero…

—Te quiero aquí, —dijo Tony, pero al parecer Steve no lo escuchó.

—Y tú siempre finges y lo odio, y no sé cómo arreglarlo, porque a veces simplemente estás ahí con esa sonrisa falsa, como si no supieras cómo llegaste hasta ahora con todos nosotros, y es tu sonrisa pública y la odio.

Las palabras sonaron fuertes en tan pequeño espacio. La espalda de Steve se sentía como una roca. Tony deslizó un dedo sobre su tableta sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

—Este es tu hogar, y nosotros somos intrusos y no deberías fingir en tu hogar y quiero hablar contigo y decirte cosas, o hacerte entender, pero no puedo. Porque no soy bueno en esto y termino molestándote y quejándome y entrometiéndome y picándote y en serio no sé cómo puedes me aguantas.

—Porque eres mi amigo, —dijo Tony con voz suave—. Y no es aguantarte, Steve. Me agradas. —Se removió inquieto, intentando explicar lo que sentía y fallando de forma miserable—. Eres mi amigo. Y yo no… um… no tengo muchos de esos.

Steve contuvo el aliento. —Un amigo debería ser una ayuda, no un inconveniente. Tú no has hecho nada más que… —Se detuvo de nuevo—. De acuerdo, mira. Los Vengadores somos un equipo. Tú nos hiciste ser algo más.

—Nosotros estábamos perdidos, —dijo Steve, y su voz era tan suave y tan delicada que Tony no sabía qué otra cosa hacer aparte de recargarse en su espalda. Steve estaba inclinado hacia delante, y sin tan siquiera pensarlo, Tony se le acercó y se apoyó en él, cubriendo con su espalda a Steve hasta recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, lo más cerca que podía encontrarse, aunque el contacto se sentía demasiado insignificante, demasiado tarde.

—Estábamos perdidos, —repitió Steve, y las palabras vibraron a través de Tony y le hicieron cerrar los ojos—. Y solos. El equipo era bueno, el equipo era excelente, pero al final del día nos separábamos e íbamos a lamer nuestras heridas mientras mirábamos el techo y sentíamos que las pareces se cerraban sobre nosotros. —Una risa vacía y Steve se movió, y su voz ahora se escuchaba ahogada, como si hubiese puesto una mano sobre su boca—. O quizá eso me pasaba solo a mi.

—Yo construía y reconstruía y volvía a construir la armadura, —dijo Tony, suspirando—. Como si eso pudiera cambiar las cosas.

Steve suspiró profundo. —Yo estaba perdido, —dijo, y las palabras sonaban forzadas—. Solo. Y tú me diste un hogar. Un lugar dónde pertenecía. Donde las personas me sonreían y platicaban conmigo y me gritaban y me trataban como una persona, no como un fenómeno, o un soldado o una mercancía o modelo a seguir. No era un símbolo. Simplemente, ya sabes, era yo. Confundido e inútil y tan estúpido a veces.

—Basta, —dijo Tony, porque odiaba escuchar a Steve hablar así de sí mismo—. No eres un…

—Sí, si lo soy. Lo era. Está bien, en serio. Pero vine aquí, me dejaste quedarme aquí, me invitaste, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve un hogar, —Se detuvo—. Nunca, jamás sabrás lo mucho que eso significó para mi. Lo que significa para mi. Que puedo equivocarme en el campo de batalla o hacer algo incorrecto o caerme o fallar al utilizar el bendito horno de microondas, y aún soy bienvenido aquí. Puedo regresar. —Su voz se quebró, solo un poquito, y luego volvió a la normalidad—. Que puedo volver a casa.

—¿Volviste a descomponer el microondas? —preguntó Tony, sonriendo.

—Fue Thor. Esa es mi historia y la sostengo. —Se movió y sus músculos se flexionaron sobre la espalda de Tony—. Así que cuando dijiste “reunión familiar”, incluso cuando sabía que no lo decías en serio, solo podía pensar en eso. En que era cierto. Esta es mi familia. Algo que no he tenido en tanto tiempo. Ahora tengo el honor de conocerte, de conocerlos a todos. —Soltó una corta carcajada—. Y somos todo un desastre.

Tony asintió. —Deberíamos ir por un descuento en terapias. Ese es un cupón de Groupon que hace tanta falta en la sociedad moderna.

—Voy a fingir que eso tiene sentido para mi, —dijo Steve, riendo—. Así que cuando Clint escribió eso en el pizarrón simplemente… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Fue una excusa para algo que quería hacer, pero que no pensé que me dejarías porque, um… —Se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta abrazarte.

Tony se sintió enrojecer. _No es lo que piensas,_ le dijo a su estúpido, estúpido cerebro. No es así. Steve se refería a abrazos entre amigos, no a ESO, deja de ser raro y de acosar a tu mejor amigo y compañero, es un comportamiento inaceptable. Maldición, estúpido cerebro, confundir todo con sexo. Y si estaba diciendo todo esto en voz alta, se iba a cortar la lengua.

Se detuvo. Nope. Nada, bien. Por fin el monólogo interior se quedaba donde pertenecía.

En voz alta y sin preocupaciones, dijo. —Está bien. Bien. Puedo hacer eso.

—Yo tampoco quiero ser una obligación, Tony. No tienes que hacerlo, —dijo Steve, y algo dentro de Tony se rompió.

Sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo y se acomodó sobre la banca hasta que pudo rodear con sus brazos a Steve desde atrás. Sus manos envolvieron la cintura de Steve, el pecho de Tony quedó pegado a su espalda. —Si, —susurró al tiempo que Steve se congelaba—. Si tengo que hacerlo.

Hubo un largo y silencioso momento donde simplemente respiraban, y entonces la mano de Steve cubrió los dedos de Tony en un cálido y firme agarre. —Gracias, —dijo en voz baja, y había una gratitud tan _honesta_ que Tony quiso llorar.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, tomando confort del contacto y de la presencia del otro. Tony inhaló profundo. —¿Steve?

—¿Si?

—Me voy a quedar con las Roombas.

Eso causó una carcajada sonora y cálida y real, y Tony se relajó solo un poquito. —No, claro que no, —dijo Steve mirándole sobre su hombro. Sonrió y Tony le sonrió de vuelta—. Absolutamente no.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso las vas a tirar al frío e insensible mundo? Estarán tristes y solas y alejadas de sus amorosos amigos Roombas y su amorosa familia Roomba. Alejadas de Clint, quien las ama tan profundamente que sé que las ha nombrado a todas y cada una de esas malditas asesinas. Nunca hubiera podido adivinar que fueras tan descorazonado, Steven Rogers.

—Haz que la tostadora deje de prenderle fuego a todo y discutiremos sobre las bebés Roombas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Tony lo soltó y fue a sentarse de frente a Steve, quien ahora se veía sonrojado y avergonzado—. ¿Las Roombas qué?

—¡Así es como les dice Clint! No es mi… —Steve se quejó cuando Tony le sonrió ampliamente, de forma brillante y completamente desvergonzada—. No. No, no necesitamos ochenta y siete Roombas en la torre.

—¡Mi torre, mis Roombas! —canturreó Tony tomándole de los hombros—. Lo siento, Cap, esto no es una democracia. Esta torre es una Starkcracia, y lo que yo digo se hace. —Intentó ponerse serio. Steve alzó una ceja y Tony suspiró—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes la razón?

—Es menos divertido de lo que piensas. Nunca me invitan a las buenas fiestas, —dijo Steve con gesto formal—. ¿Tony?

—¿Si?

—Ni una sola vez te abracé por culpa del pizarrón.

—¿Ni siquiera el día que terminé cubierto de aceite y espuma del extintor?

—Ni siquiera ese día. —Como si de un acuerdo silencioso se tratara, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Steve le miró mientras subían las escaleras, lado a lado. Steve cargaba su escudo y Tony su tableta—. ¿Y cómo pasó eso?

—Dummy, Calcifer y Clint, —dijo Tony como si eso lo explicara todo, y a juzgar por la sonrisa de Steve, así era.

—Ah, ¿fue por eso que hubo una advertencia oficial pegada a la tostadora a la mañana siguiente?

—El papeleo debió haber llegado al fin, sip. Y lo más impresionante es que Coulson logró que Fury firmara la acción disciplinaria para la tostadora. Estoy intentando imaginarme la conversación. No… No consigo hacerlo. —Tony lo consideró—. Tal vez simplemente la puso sobre un montón de papeles y dejó que Fury los firmara todos.

—¿Tony?

—¿Si?

Steve se detuvo y se giró a mirarle. —Yo creo que Coulson puso el papel frente al Director Fury y le dijo “La tostadora se comportó de forma incorrecta” y en ese punto, no firmarla hubiera significado una gran discusión. Firmarla significaba que Fury podía volver a fingir que no estamos locos.

—El pobre toma antiácidos como si fueran dulces, —dijo Tony, riendo.

—De hecho, —dijo Coulson desde la parte superior de las escaleras, haciéndolos saltar del susto. —El Director Fury fue quien inició la acción disciplinaria, —Se detuvo, permitiéndoles digerir sus palabras—. ¿Stark?

—¿Siiiiiiiiiii? —preguntó Tony con un pie extendido, listo para bajar corriendo por las escaleras aunque a estas alturas el taller ya no era seguro porque le faltaba una maldita pared, muchas gracias Capitán América, aunque pensándolo bien, había sido algo sexy y ¿por qué Coulson seguía hablando?

—Tus Roombas se escaparon del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo y están intentando destruir las oficinas de los pisos superiores.

Tony se paró a considerarlo. —En primera, amo mis Roombas. Y en segunda, ¿hay gritos? —preguntó a Coulson.

—Muchos. Gritos.

Tony miró a Steve, quien estaba negando con la cabeza. —Momento de reunir a los Vengadores. —Sonriendo, Tony subió el resto de las escaleras corriendo—. ¡Jarvis, prepara la armadura y suelta a los sabuesos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximamente, la segunda parte de esta maravillosa serie.
> 
> Para enterarse de cuando la publique, pueden suscribirse a mi perfil y recibirán actualizaciones en su correo electrónico.
> 
> ;)


End file.
